The Tale of Three
by Hello my name is Karma
Summary: Three best friends shared a love for many thing like animals, nature, friends, our school, but the biggest love of all was books, a book, or should I say series, we all love is 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians'. This is a story of some, well, unexpected events in their lives.
1. Ch 1 Finding our Place

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Sara and Liz.**

Three best friends shared a love for many thing like animals, nature, friends, our school, but the biggest love of all was books, a book, or should I say series, we all love is _'Percy Jackson and the Olympians'. _This is a story of some, well, unexpected events in their lives.  
**(A/N **_**Just **_**for this chapter anything that is italicized is what Chloe is writing)**  
I was writing a story for class when...  
"Chloeeeeeeee!" Someone whined "Get on with it! PLEASE!"  
"Hey Liz, calm yourself."  
"Thanks SK- "  
"GET ON WITH IT!"  
"FINE," I crossed my arms and glared at my two best friends.  
_We are 16, so I have known them for, umm._ "SK, Liz, how long have I known you?" They looked at my computer. They both slap my arm. "Ok, gods, I was kidding." _I have known them for five years. Liz is the oldest, I'm in the middle, and Sara is the youngest, yet she is more mature and taller then Liz and I both. If you met Liz you would think she was more mature than Sara, but you don't know her when she's hyper. And SK well she just doesn't get hyper often, except..._ "Wait, have you ever gotten hyper?"  
"Um, no Sara got hyper that one time in sixth grade." Liz answered  
"No, that was Gracie."  
"Right. What about in seventh?"  
"No, that was Morgan and Chloe, remember?"  
"Oh, ya Morgan took Chloe's money and was buying-"  
"Ok guys!" I yelped, "That's enough stories for now."  
"But-"  
"MY HANDS ARE OVER YOUR MOUTHS! YOU CAN'T TALK!" People looked at us like we were crazy. Sara tickled me in my weak spot. I am not telling you where it is, by the way!  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" I jumped up and ran around with Sara chasing me.  
"Stop it, seriously. I need to start this." I fell over from dizziness. My friends laughed. "Just help me up." I said. They leaned down to help me up and I pulled them down next to me on the sand. Let me explain that. After my dad won the lottery, he offered to buy me a house. I said he could, but only if Sara and Liz could live with me. So he bought us a beautiful house near the beach, in our hometown of San Diego, CA.

Eventually we got up after laughing ourselves to immortality, supposedly every fifteen minutes you laugh, you add another day to your life. Let me describe us. I have long light blonde, wavy hair that holds anything, I can curl it and it will stay curly. I can straighten it and it will stay straight, _with_ pink tips. I have big brown eyes that for some reason they flash silver when I'm mad or excited, and I have freckles. I am tall and I love _all _animals. Liz has short blond hair and blue/gray eyes. She loves, loves, loves to wear fedoras. She has a thing for books and writing, she like reading fantasy, well, we all do, but she loves it most. Sara has long light brown hair and hazel eyes. She is a bit taller than me. She really loves animals and reading.  
"Hey Liz, did you know that once when we were 13, Sara said she wanted to sneak into your house when you are asleep and give you anesthetic, then rip out your eyes and her eyes then switch them with hers?"  
"She what?!" Liz said in a British accent. That's another thing Liz is always perfecting, her British accent. Frankly, it kinda gets annoying sometimes.

"Shit, Chloe why did you say that." She ran towards the house we shared, with Liz on her tail.  
"Okaay." I said throwing our stuff into our bags. Running after them I yelled, "HEY, wait up!"

When I got to our house, I threw our stuff on a chair. I didn't bother looking for them, knowing they were around here somewhere, probably feeding Owen, Weber and London, our dogs, and I went to my room to change out of my swimsuit. I walked in and my friends burst out of my wardrobe.  
"We're back from Narnia!" they yelled. I sighed and pointed to the door.  
"OUT!" I ordered. They walked past me, giggling. I swear, sometimes, even with my A.D.H.D. I'm the normal one. Once they were out, I changed into more comfortable clothes and went outside to my archery range to practice.  
"SK! LIZ! GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE!" I shouted over my shoulder.  
"NO!" I heard. I shot an arrow through an open window.  
"OK!" I heard Liz yelp. Soon they were out throwing clay pigeons into the air for me to shoot. For some reason, I will never know why, but I have the ability to shoot with deadly accuracy.  
After we ran out of arrows, and clay pigeons, we decided to take a break for lunch. Once we ate, we decided to take the dogs and visit Liz's Grandparents at their avocado ranch for II's, her grandpa, birthday. We loaded up our duffel bags into my silver jeep wrangler. I tossed Liz the keys.  
"Shotgun!" I yelled.  
"Damn it!" Sara mumbled. "Oh well, at least I get the dogs." I got in and London ran up to sit on my lap. London is Liz's dog, she is a black maltipoo, Owen is my dog, he is a Shiba Inu and Rhodesian Ridgeback mix, and Sara's dog, Weber, is a Malinois Shepherd/Dachshund/Rhodesian mix. We were halfway there when suddenly a huge pit opened up underneath my car. The weird thing is, none of the other cars seemed to notice. We fell, screaming, into the pit. I blacked out, I think we all did.

When I came around, there was a really hot guy standing over me. I don't know why, but I blushed. For another reason, this guy looked _really_ familiar. He had sea green eyes and black shaggy hair. 'It couldn't be...' I thought 'its just a coincidence,' I pinched myself to be sure. 'Yup I'm awake.'  
"Um... Hi?" I mumbled.  
"How are you feeling? Are you ok? What happened to you guys?" His words came out in a rush.  
"OHMIGODS!" I sat up suddenly, startling the guy. We conked heads. "OWWWW!" I clutched my forehead with stars in my eyes. Once the stars went back to where they came from, I looked at the guy. He was holding his nose, I saw a trickle of red between his fingers.  
"Oh my gods! Are you ok? I'm so sorry!" He got up and walked away from me. I sat up. 'Damn it' I thought, 'I don't know him and he already hates me. DAMN IT!' I looked around the room. It was all white, I saw the guy had walked over to a sink. He put his hand under the faucet and when he turned around the blood was gone. 'Not a coincidence anymore...' I thought.  
"Um... Hi, I'm Chloe," He held out his hand.  
"Percy, Percy Jackson." My eyes flashed silver and widened. Percy stared at them in awe.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Nothing..."  
"Can I, um, see my friends?"  
"Sure." I got up to follow Percy but when I got up I almost fell over. Luckily, Percy caught me.  
"Thanks, but I'm ok."  
"Chloe," I blushed when he said my name. Percy smiled when he saw my blush, "by any chance, do you have A.D.H.D. or dyslexia? I nodded without a second though, I said. "I have very mild dyslexia, but yes, I do have A.D.H.D. So do my friends." He nodded.

When I got to SK and Liz's room, they were awake. When they saw Percy, I'm sure they were both thinking, 'Holy 'effing crap he's really cute.' Or something like that. I turned to Percy  
"Can we talk alone?"  
"Sure, I'll be outside." Percy said. When he left, I hurled myself at my friends.  
"OHMIGODSTHATSPERCYJACKSON!" I squealed.  
"What?" Sara asked  
"Slow down, Chloe." Liz told me. I was babbling about Percy, how hot he was, and what had happened.  
"THAT. IS. PERCY. JACKSON." I squealed again.  
"This must be a dream." Liz said. Sara nodded. I slapped them.  
"Still a dream?" They clutched their cheeks and shook their heads.  
"Oh my god, my car!"  
"The dogs!" Sara said.  
"MY BOOKS!" Liz screamed. Percy came running in with a blond girl.  
"What happened?"  
"My car. What happened to my car?" I demanded.  
"Oh, your car and the dogs are ok." The blonde girl told us.  
"WHAT. ABOUT. MY. BOOKS?!" Liz demanded with a crazed look on her face.  
"Um... I'm sure they are ok." Percy said,  
"Can we, um, maybe check on the dogs?" Sara asked concerned.  
"Sure, come with us. I'm Annabeth by the way." The girl said. We all looked at each other.  
"I'm Chloe. This is Liz and this is Sara." I said pointing at them in turn. Liz looked at her watch.  
"Holy shit, it's 3:00" We followed Annabeth and Percy outside to the porch.  
"OH. MY. GODS." I said as I stepped off the porch and onto the grass. I looked out at strawberry fields, a bunch of cabins and a rock wall. Lastly, I saw my car in the middle of a big field perfectly fine. The instant Sara saw the dogs, she bolted down hill and checked them over. Liz wasn't far behind her. 'Books' I thought. "She's a bit book crazed isn't she?" Percy fell into step next to me on the way down the hill. Annabeth had disappeared back into the house.  
"Ya, but that's just Liz being Liz." I replied. When we caught up with them, Liz was searching through the bags for her books and Sara was sitting on the ground surrounded by the dogs. When Owen saw me, he started freaking out.  
"It's ok, Owen," I pet his head and hugged him "It's ok, I'm alright. After a while, he calmed down. Percy walked up to him and let Owen smell his hand.  
"Here," I pulled a dog treat out of my pocket, "Give it to him and he'll be your best friend."  
"So that's why Ms. O'Leary liked you so much."  
"Ms. O-" I was knocked over by a huge dog.  
"Hey girl. Off. OFF!" The big dog backed off. "Got another one of those dog treats? I pulled one out of my pocket and Ms. O'Leary licked it off leaving half my arm covered in dog slobber.  
"Oh sorry. I should've warned you."  
"Its ok."  
"So... Are you from Camp Jupiter?" I could tell by the look on his face, he had been avoiding this question.  
"Why would you think that?" I asked  
"Well regular mortals can't make it through the force field. I figured that since you're not from Camp Half-Blood and you're obviously not 12, that you were from the Roman camp." I nodded.  
"Well, no, I'm not from Camp Jupiter."  
"Then how come you're not freaked out by all of this?" He motioned to the camp. I got up and yanked a book out of Liz's hands.  
"Hey" I tossed it at Percy "be gentle." He regarded the book for a moment.  
"Damn books." he handed it back to Liz. "But still, wouldn't most people still be freaked out?" Sara and Liz looked up and laughed.  
"Please. You have _never_ met our friends." Sara smirked. He nodded like it was a perfectly good explanation.  
"Would you girls like a tour around camp?"  
"YES!" We all said in unison  
"Put your stuff back in the car it, will be safe." Liz's fists tightened around the book she was holding.  
"But-"  
"Just do it, Liz." Sara said. We got into a golf cart and Percy gave us the tour. He started by showing us the volleyball court, then the arts and crafts area, then the canoe lake. Next, the amphitheatre, then the climbing wall, the mess hall, and then the cabins. After that, he showed us the arena, then the forge and armory, the strawberry fields and, lastly, the Pegasus stables.  
"-And that concludes the tour." He pulled up next to the dining Pavilion just as a conch horn sounded. Percy led us up to a man in a wheelchair.  
"Chiron these are the girls whose car crashed into the field. This is Chloe," I waved "Sara and Liz."  
"Wonderful." He started to get out of his wheelchair, his waist kept getting longer and longer, rising above his belt. It looked like he was wearing long white pants, but he kept getting taller. Then I realized his 'pants' were the front of a horse. The wheelchair became more of a box with fake legs attached to the front. 'Chiron the Centaur, of course.' I thought, it looked like Sara was thinking the same, Liz looked like she was about to have a heart attack from the excitement. We were seated at the Hermes table for dinner, before we ate, we had to give an offering to the gods so I pushed some of my food in, and so did Sara. Liz was still trying to figure things out, we had to make a plate for her she and pushed in her chicken.  
'Oops, I forgot she's a vegetarian.' I thought.

After we ate we were herded to the campfire, we started to sit down but Percy told us to go stand next to Chiron. After everyone was seated, Chiron stomped his hoof on the stone silencing everybody.  
"Good evening everyone. Today we have received some new campers..." He trailed off. A new light filled the area around us. He was looking at Sara. Above her head a golden owl floated in air, "Hail Daughter of Athena." After a few moments, the symbol vanished. A purple light shone over Liz in the shape of a wand.  
"Daughter of Hecate." Chiron knelt in front of them.  
**(A/N Sorry, I wasn't sure what the symbols were so I just chose what made sense)**  
"Well, we have a daughter of Athena and Hecate." He looked at me. "Now we just need to figure out who your godly parent..." He trailed off again. A silvery light filled the area. I looked up, a silver bow and arrow floated above me  
"Hail, Chloe, daughter of Artemis." I looked around. Some people were bowing, others stood, staring in shock.


	2. Ch 2 Meeting Artemis

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Sara and Liz (Or Chloë).**  
**Hi guys, so Liz (the character and the person she is modeled after) isn't actually that crazy, she was just in shock.**  
**Liz**  
I always knew my parents were not my real parents, so I was probably the least surprised that we all had false mothers. The only thing that confused me was that Athena and Artemis are both supposed to be virgin goddesses, sworn not to have any children.  
Anyways, after it was announced that Chloë was the child of Artemis, a lot of people started talking at once.

Then, all of a sudden, a blinding silver light, that seemed to be centered in front of Chloë, blinded mostly everyone, not me, of course because, gods, Sara and Chloë come up with the weirdest pranks, and not Sara because she was wearing one of her many pairs of sunglasses. I swear, she has one of those for every day she has lived. Chloë didn't seem to be bothered by it at all.  
In the middle of the column of light, a woman appeared. She was wearing a silver toga with leggings and had two bows and two quivers full of arrows one was slung across her back and the other was in her hands. She looked vaguely like Chloë, and I didn't even need that to tell me she was.  
"My lady, Artemis." I bowed. Sara looked at me like I was crazy then bowed too. Chloë was the only one who didn't bow, she was too shocked.  
"M-mom." Chloë whispered her eyes flashed, Artemis regarded her for a moment.  
'Wow,' I thought 'Chloe must be really scared, I've never heard her stutter before.'  
"Hello Chiron," She turned to the centaur. "Long time no see."  
"Indeed. I have a feeling that you would like to talk to your daughter." She nodded. Chloë looked at us her eyes weren't flashing anymore they were just silver. I could tell she was terrified.  
"Not without us." Sara said confidently.  
"I'd rather you n-" Artemis started  
"I'd rather we did." Artemis' eyes boiled with anger.  
'Shit, why did I cut her off?' I mentally slapped myself, 'She's going to kill me.'  
"Please," Chloë spoke up, "Let them come."  
"Fine." The goddess stalked off.  
Chloë looked at Chiron, "Go on then, after her." We started walking off in the direction Artemis went in, all the campers were staring at us, wide-eyed.

When we caught up with Artemis in the woods, she turned,  
"I know what your thinking. 'Oh my gods, Artemis broke her promise to forever be a maiden.' Blah, blah, blah. We obviously that's not a rule anymore." She handed Chloë the bow and quiver. Chloe took it gingerly. "Chloe, I'm going to offer you this once and only once." My friend nodded. "I'm offering you the chance to become the lieutenant for my hunters." Chloe was still staring at her bow and arrows. Artemis' face changed, but only for a second.  
"I will let you think about it." She spun on her heel and, _poof, _she was gone.  
"I-I" she looked up. "What should I do?"


	3. Ch 3 Weapons

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Sara and Liz**

**Liz**  
I always knew my parents were not my real parents, so I was probably the least surprised that we all had false mothers. The only thing that confused me was that Athena and Artemis are both supposed to be virgin goddesses, sworn not to have any children.  
Anyways, after it was announced that Chloe was the child of Artemis, a lot of people started talking at once.

Then, all of a sudden, a blinding silver light, that seemed to be centered in front of Chloe, blinded mostly everyone, not me, of course because, gods, Sara and Chloe come up with the weirdest pranks, and not Sara because she was wearing one of her many pairs of sunglasses. I swear, she has one of those for every day she has lived. Chloe didn't seem to be bothered by it at all.  
In the middle of the column of light, a woman appeared. She was wearing a silver toga with leggings and had two bows and two quivers full of arrows one was slung across her back and the other was in her hands. She looked vaguely like Chloe, and I didn't even need that to tell me she was-  
"My lady, Artemis." I bowed. Sara looked at me like I was crazy then bowed too. Chloe was the only one who didn't bow, she was too shocked.  
"M-mom." Chloe whispered her eyes flashed, Artemis regarded her for a moment.  
'Wow,' I thought 'Chloe must be really scared, I've never heard her stutter before.'  
"Hello Chiron," She turned to the centaur. "Long time no see."  
"Indeed. I have a feeling that you would like to talk to your daughter." She nodded. Chloe looked at us nervously her eyes weren't flashing anymore they were just silver. I could tell she was terrified.  
"Not without us." Sara said confidently.  
"I'd rather you n-" Artemis started  
"I'd rather we did." I said, Artemis' eyes boiled with anger.  
'Shit, why did I cut her off?' I mentally slapped myself, 'She's going to kill me.'  
"Please," Chloe spoke up, "Let them come."  
"Fine." The goddess stalked off.  
Chloe looked at Chiron, "Go on then, after her." We started walking off in the direction Artemis went in, all the campers were staring at us, wide-eyed.

When we caught up with Artemis in the woods, she turned,  
"I know what you're thinking. 'Oh my gods, Artemis broke her promise to forever be a maiden.' Bla, bla, bla. We obviously that's not a rule anymore." She handed Chloe the bow and quiver. Chloe took it gingerly. "Chloe, I'm going to offer you this once and only once." My friend nodded. "I'm offering you the chance to become the lieutenant for my hunters." Chloe was still staring at her bow and arrows. Artemis' face changed, but only for a second.  
"I will let you think about it." She spun on her heel and, _poof, _she was gone.  
"I-I" she looked up. "What should I do?" Sara and I stared at her,  
"Whatever you feel is right." Sara whispered.

**Sara**  
I stood there, staring at my best friend. My face turned red with anger.  
"I can't believe she just did that!" I yelled at Liz, startling her. "I can't believe Artemis just did that. 'Hi I'm your mom. Not so nice to meet you. Here these are for you. Oh and btw you get to be my lieutenant. Bye.'" I crossed my arms and huffed.  
"I don't think it happened quite like that, Sara." Liz said calmly.  
"I DON'T CARE HOW IT CAME OUT!" I took a breath "That's what I meant. We stood there for a while until, eventually, Chiron came cantering into the clearing.  
"Oh, there you girls are. I've been looking for you for ages." He breathed a sigh of relief. Liz looked at her watch,  
"Oh my gods, it's almost 10:00."

Chiron swung Chloe up onto his back, she was still a bit in shock. She was still clutching the bow and arrows when we sat down. We could hear hushed exclamations from the campers, they were staring at what was in Chloe's hands. Her eyes were wide and silver, they looked like she wasn't looking at anything, just like she was blind and she saw nothing. Chiron stomped his hoof.  
"Alright everybody, back to your cabins."

**Chloe**  
I can't believe my Artemis-I mean my mom-gave me the chance to be her lieutenant. I just sat there on the stump and zoned out staring at the bow and arrows. Sara and Liz sat next to me talking. Sometimes I would hear my name and look up then go back to staring at my bow. It was a beautiful, it looked like it was made of ivory and it had swirly patterns etched into it. The arrows were just as amazing, the tips were carved out of ebony and the shaft was made out of some sort of tree, oak maybe or pine.

After sometime Chiron had sent Sara and Liz to the cabins.  
"-You may go to Chloe's cabin if you would like you can all stay in there, until things calm down-" My friends got up and left. Chiron clopped over to me.  
"Chloe, dear." I looked up. Chiron looked taken aback. "You have some interesting eyes their." I blushed, "I hate to leave but I have some duties back at the big house. Will you be ok here?" I nodded and pulled out my phone.  
"I-" He cut himself off. "I don't think you should have that." I started to hand it to him. "How long have you had this phone?"  
"I-I got my first phone in sixth grade." I said confused.  
"Usually when a demi-god has a phone, it's like sending up a signal to monsters, but it seems like thats not a problem with you." I nodded and he walked away. I shivered, I could sense someone was near. I looked up sharply, startling the boy.  
"Hello." I looked back at my phone.  
"You're not supposed to have that." The boy tried to grab it from me.  
"Chiron said I could keep it."  
"Sure..." I stood enraged.  
"Why would I lie, Percy?" I stalked off, he followed. We walked for a while, until the sun started to rise. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, he already had his eyes on me.  
'Was he... no... he couldn't be... why would he...' Percy walked into a tree. I tried to hold back a laugh. He looked at me with his beautiful eyes. He looked nervous.  
"Chloe... um-" I stopped laughing, my eyes silver, and ran off to my cabin. I ran past Sara and Liz. They stopped walking and looked at Percy suspiciously, then ran after me.

**Liz**  
When SK and I arrived at the cabin, we found Chloe sitting on a bunk in a far corner. Her silver eyes gave us a look crossed between anger and sadness when we opened the door. We knew these moods, so we turned and walked right back out the door.  
"Lets-"  
"WAIT!" Chloe burst through the door just as we were closing it. I turned around and raised my eyebrows, she motioned for us to come back inside.  
"I have some...um... info to tell you."  
'Damn you Chloe.' I thought she always holds the truth until the last second.  
"And," I knew I wasn't going to get anything out of her.  
"Its about Percy." She blushed, I was surprised, I didn't expect her to say anything. "But I'm tired so... Could you wake me up when it's time for breakfast. Sara nodded and Chloe ducked into the cabin. We -Sara and I- sat in the big porch chairs to talk. Sara squealed,  
"What do you think happened?" I shrugged. We talked for a while and soon it was time to wake Chloe. Now let me tell you this, Chloe can stay up all night, but no matter how early she goes to bed, it takes her forever to wake her up.  
"Wait," Sara stuck out her hand. "Be careful, you know how she is."  
"How who is?" Said a voice behind us. We spun around to face Percy, our faces red. I swear Percy flinched.  
"Oh. My. Gods. PERCY!" Sara yelled angrily. The door swung open, Chloe came out in her sweats with her new bow drawn. Her eyes got wide, but they didn't go silver. She shook her head and walked back inside leaving the door open.  
"What's her problem?" Percy asked  
"What are you doing here, Percy?" Sara asked, ignoring his question.  
"She got mad at me and stormed off, I wanted to see if she was ok."  
"Well, she seems," I peered in the doorway. Chloe was face down on a bunk, the bow forgotten on the floor. Percy looked in too. Sara closed the door.  
"I think you should just, go." Sara and I said simultaneously, Percy left. Sara and I went into the cabin and sat next to Chloe.  
"What happened?" Sara demanded.  
"Mofing." Came Chloe's muffled voice. It probably meant 'nothing'  
"You'd better tell us."  
"Mo." She said stubbornly, clamping her arms to her ide anticipating Sara's next move. Sara tickled her any way. Chloe rolled over squealing, "OK! OK!" fending off Sara's hands.  
"Percy was walking with me after you left and I think he was checking me out." Her words came out in a rush. When she was finished she blushed. I smiled mischievously, jumped up and ran out.

**Chloe**  
"Crap. Liz, wait, no. Damn it." Sara sighed. "Lets go to breakfast."  
"But you're in your pjs." Sara said  
"So." I looked down.  
"We can't just go back to bed after, we have stuff to do."  
"Fine." I grumbled and went back inside I pulled on a pair of jeans and pulled on a shirt. I looked in the mirror and realized it was my Percy Jackson shirt. Sara chuckled behind me. I took it off and chucked it at her, she threw it onto a bunk. I looked into my suitcase and pulled out a tight white cammie. Liz walked in just as I was pulling on my blue converse. She was still smiling but I ignored it.  
"Lets go to breakfast." I pulled my long hair up into a ponytail.

After we ate Chiron trotted up to us.  
"Hello ladies."  
"Hi Chiron." We say Sarar pulls out her phone.  
"Oh I already told this to Chloe, I have decided that you can keep your phones until further notice. Also try not to just them too often." He paused. "Well you girls will be needing weapons, so Percy, Will and Annabeth will help you with that and after you get settled in I will give you your schedules."  
"Ok" I nod. Chiron trots off and Percy and Annabeth walk up.  
"Hi." Liz's smile returns.  
"We have to go find Will," Annabeth says.

We find Will at the Apollo table.  
"A, crap, I forgot, sorry." He says when he sees us. He looks me, Liz, and Sara over, and-it seems to me-he examined Sara a bit longer than the rest of us. Will motioned for Sara to follow him. She looked at me, eyes sparkling. I waved my hand, motioning for her to go and she practically skipped after him. Sara has had a crush on him since she read the books. Liz smiled evilly and walked off with Annabeth. I bit my lip and walked toward Percy.  
'This is awkward...' I thought  
"For you it is." Said a voice behind me.  
"Hi Grover." Percy said. The satyr walked up next to me and stuck out his hand for me to shake.  
"Hi, you must be Chloe." I took his hand.  
"Hi." I replied  
"Sooooo why is this awkward for you?" Percy asked, Grover opened him mouth to answer.  
"None of your business." I blurted.

After Grover left, Percy took me to the armory to choose a weapon.  
"So there are daggers, swords, spears, bows and arrows, shields, and maces. All sorts of stuff. You need a shield, obviously, and maybe a sword or a dagger."  
"Ok... Umm I was wondering if... I could... maybe see... um." I blushed, my eyes were probably silver.  
"See Riptide?" I blush harder and nod. He pulls a ball point pen out of his pocket and uncaps it. It grows longer and longer, until it was a full length sword. My eyes widened in awe, Percy hands me his sword and studies my eyes. Riptide glows slightly as I look it over. I touch the edge lightly.  
"Ow, shit." I pull my finger away, blood dripping. Percy pulls out of his trance and grabs my hand.  
"It's sharp." He says stupidly.  
"You could have said that before." I grumble, I pull a band-aid out of my pocket. I see Percy looking surprised, "I'm accident prone." I explain, he nods and takes the band-aid from me.  
"Hey!" I half shout when he puts it in his pocket, he pulls me over to a sink and turns on the water and does some 'magic' **(A/N I had a total block when I started to try to describe this so... ya)**and heals me. My eyes widen and I blush. Percy pulls out the band-aid,  
"You still need this?" I shake my head and put it in my pocket. "Why don't we look at some daggers?" Percy asks

**Sara**  
I followed Will towards the armory, "So... Sara, right?" Will asks.  
"Ya." I reply.  
"So... Shall we look at some weapons?" He asks.  
"Um, sure." I say as we get to the armory. We wander through the halls for a while, looking at shields and swords, daggers etc. I occasionally saw something that interested me I'd pick it up and examine it then put it back.  
"-really like- Sara!" Chloe bolted towards me smiling like a crazy person. She whispered in my ear.  
"You what?!"  
"Shhh!" The boys start talking. "Look what I got," she unsheathed a Celestial bronze dagger and handed it to me. As I was examining it, it vanished, I looked up at Chloe and saw she had one hand on the sheath and in the other, was the dagger. She showed me several buttons. They have various uses, one would turn the blade invisible, one would return it to her, one she could control it with her mind, etc. She also got a silver bracelet that morphed into a shield and a sword with a leather wrapped hilt. Nothing fancy.  
"Well, what have you gotten?" Chloe asked impatiently.  
"Nothing yet," She gasped in mock surprise. "But I'm still looking." I quickly finished.  
"Well, help has come." She laughed and pulled me towards the shields.

We had been looking for a few minutes before the boys realized we had left.  
"Have you found anything you like yet, Sara?" Will asked  
"I like this one." I hold up a bronze necklace.  
"Ok." Will said, he grabbed the necklace from me and went behind me, I could feel myself blush as he put it on me. Chloe had to turn around to hide her smile. When he was done, Chloe grabbed my hand and pulled me into another room, Percy and Will looked at each other, confused. Chloe squealed and handed me a sword to look at. It was pretty plain, not much detail. I looked at a few others until I found one that I really liked. It had an ivory hilt with gold plating and a plain Celestial bronze blade. It felt perfectly balanced,  
"I love it." Will was rummaging around in a pile of sheaths. He found the one he was looking for and handed it to me. It was simple leather, but it seemed to match perfectly.

**Liz**  
I walked off with Annabeth. I had a feeling she would like to know a little something about Chloe (and Percy), as well as the fact that I bet my two lovesick friends would like to be alone with their crushes.  
"So." Annabeth said, bringing me back from Gallifrey, "Do you want a weapon?"  
"Sure, who wouldn't want a weapon?"  
She looked at me as if I was slightly crazed. "Liz, many people would not want weapons." She sighed. "But of course, as demigods we don't really get to decide those things..."  
I held up my hand. "Wait just a double heart beat of a Time Lord, are you a pacifist? I wouldn't take you as a person who is very non-violent in nature, but I suppose..."  
"Liz," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes. "Stop rambling. I'm not a pacifist, I just wish we could have more control over our lives. More importantly, you like Doctor Who?"  
"Of course! Who doesn't? Well Chloe doesn't. And Sara is sorta into it, but I admit, I'm the big geek in our group."  
"I do too like Doctor Who!" Came a voice around the corner. Chloe.  
"Oops."  
"Ya 'oops'"  
"Sorry, Annabeth, this is my cue to run." I sprinted out of there and was halfway to my cabin, when I felt a strange tingling in my hands, and when I looked down at them, they were glowing green.  
"Wh-what?" I managed to get out before a green cloud enveloped me and I felt a burning sensation on the palms of my hands, my wrists, and my and my ankles. I managed to keep my scream in long enough for the strange green mist to disappear, and when I opened my eyes, I was in a different place.  
It was a wide open field, covered in grasses too dark or too green to be normal. The field was framed by trees, mostly pine, my favorite. And, even though it was summer, a light layer of snow was on the ground, but I wasn't cold. It must be due to the fact that even in summer, I still wear a jacket, long pants, and a scarf. Habit of mine. Anywho, back to my surroundings. As I turned around in a circle, trying to figure out where I was, I noticed some of the grass to my left was bent, like there was someone, or something laying down. I waded towards the figure through the blackish-green grass.  
As I reached the figure, I noticed several things about it, or should I say, _him_.


	4. Ch 4 The beach

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Sara or Liz**

**Chloe**  
I walked back to Sara, Annabeth, Percy, and Will.  
"Where's Liz?" Sara asked, I shrugged.  
"I don't know, I was chasing her and green mist shot out of her hands and she disappeared." Annabeth and Percy looked at each other.  
"We have to find Nico." Percy said.  
"Nico's missing?"  
"Not really." Annabeth said.

**Liz**  
I knelt over the boy. His eyes were closed. I grabbed his wrist and tried to find his pulse. His eyes opened and he grabbed at his waist. I looked down and saw his sword. My eyes widened, and I glanced at the boy.  
"Nico?" I whispered. His hand relaxed, not entirely, but enough that I knew he thought I wasn't a threat.  
"Are... are you a Demigod?" His voice was raspy.  
"Yes, I believe so." I said in return.  
"Daughter of..." He trailed off, looking towards me to finish the sentence.  
"Hecate. I'm Liz LeBlanc. Did you summon me or something?"  
He nods. "I used your own magic to pull you here. Sorry."  
I brushed it off, but made sure to remember it for later.  
"What's wrong? You look like you're in pain." He lifts up the side of his shirt and shows me a stab wound. I wince.  
"What happened?" I ask as I try to help him sit up.  
"I was fighting a hydra and somebody came and stabbed me from behind, the hydra disappeared, and so did who ever stabbed me." I nod.  
"Well, we should get you back to camp," I suggested and started to get up, "Wait, where are we?"  
"The Underworld."  
"Of course." I mutter. "Well, how do we get out?"  
"Normally I would shadow travel, but obviously," He gestures to his side. "We won't be able to do that. So that means we have to go to my dad's palace."  
"Great." I muttered  
"I don't really like him either." Nico said.  
"Which way to Hades?" Nico points towards a parting in the trees. I helped him get up. He groaned every time he moved. "You're sure you're able to go?" I ask, holding him up.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." His voice was weak, I knew he wasn't fine, but we kept walking to the trees. Luckily, they weren't far.

When we reached the trees, I found a rock and sat Nico down on it. I walked a ways into the trees and found a stream. I walked back to Nico, "Take off your shirt." I said Nico was taken aback  
"What?"  
"I said take off your shirt. I need it."  
"Okaaaaay," he shrugged it off and tossed it to me. I ripped it in half. "Hey!" I shoved one half into my back pocket and walked back into the trees to the stream. I soaked the torn piece in my hands and went back to Nico. I examined the stab wound, it was pretty bloody. I cleaned it as best as I could then bound the other half of his shirt around it. He winced at the pain.

We started walking again when suddenly a hippalektryon, half horse, half bird (I'm guessing rooster?), attacked us. I grabbed Nico's sword and started fighting as best I could. Just as I was starting to lose ground, Chloe, Sara, Percy, Annabeth, and Will came into view riding on Ms. O'Leary. I sighed and almost got blasted with fire. They jumped off and raised their weapons, except for Will, who ran to Nico. Sara watched him and almost got blasted herself, but Percy shoved her out of the way, just in time. Chloe shot a few arrows, they hit their target, decapitating the monster. I was about to give the death blow, but Nico pulled me back just as the monster blasted where I was standing, giving Annabeth the glory of killing it. I crossed my arms, "What the Hades, Nico! I could have killed it."  
"Ya, but you would also be dead." He had a point, but still! First fight, almost killed the monster, but was pushed away by a boy, whose only excuse was that I could have died.  
I made a face and walked over to Ms. O'Leary and sat down, leaning up against her.

**Chloe**  
I was retrieving my arrows when I saw Nico.  
"Hi." I smiled brightly. "I'm Chloe."  
"Hi. I'm Nico." I saw his side.  
"Ouch, what happened?"  
"Stab," He said it like it was perfectly normal. "Liz cleaned me up."  
"I saw Will helped you, didn't he give you nectar or something?"  
"Ya but what ever stabbed me, had poison on it." I wince. Liz stands up, obviously mad. She weaves her way through the tall grass, to me and Nico. Liz grabs my hand, ignoring Nico, and pulls me towards Sara.  
"I want a sword." She mutters grumpily.  
"Wow, Liz, you were amazing." Sara says. Liz's eye's lighten  
"What?"  
"You were amazing with Nico's sword." I finish. Liz glares when I say Nico's name. We walk back over to the others.  
"Maybe it's time you get a weapon." Annabeth says to Liz. Liz's eye brighten and she cracks a giddy smile.

"I have decided I hate shadow travel." Sara says as we get to camp.  
"Well, I love it." I jump off Ms. O'Leary's back. I giggle, "It's like a super fast rollercoaster."  
"Well, I think I'm going to be sick." Sara says.  
"Be on your way then." I laugh as she walks off, Will follows her. Annabeth takes Nico to the big house.

**Sara**  
I walk off in the direction of my cabin when I feel a hand on my shoulder, "You ok?" Will asks.  
"Just a bit nauseous." I manage a weak smile. Chloe and Liz came skipping past, Liz looking much happier.  
"You feel nauseous after everything, SK." Chloe smirked, and continued towards the cabin, giggling. "When you're done, come to the beach." I nod and they enter the cabin.  
"Is Chloe always like... that?" Will asks cautiously  
"Please, she can be way worse. Once, in 7th grade she bought a big bag of tootsie rolls and she ate them all in, like, an hour and got super hyper. You do _NOT _want to know the rest." Will had a semi- scared look on his face.  
We got to the cabins just as Chloe and Liz came out in their 'beach clothes', which Chloe wears almost every day. I saw Chloe's new dagger strapped to her hip. I shook my head.  
"Hurry up!" Liz said impatiently. "We'll wait for you, right Chloe?"  
"No." She said and ran towards the beach, Liz chased after her. I sighed.

**Chloe **  
When Liz finally caught up to me, I had already pulled off my shirt and was knee deep in the water.  
"Damn, Chloe," Liz said panting "You can run fast." I gave her a cheeky grin and dove into the water. Underwater, I opened my eyes, I could sorta see, but not well. I swam further into the ocean, I could hear Liz splashing after me. I came up and scared her, "AHHH! CHLOE JANE!" She yelped at me, I dove into the water and she followed. When I surfaced for air, Liz had an evil glint in her eyes. I shuddered.  
"Gods, Liz, you know I ha-AHHHHHHH!" Something grabbed my ankle. I kicked and squirmed, Liz just laughed. I stopped struggling.  
"Who is it, Liz?" I looked down and relaxed. "Jeez, Percy. What the Hades was that for?" He smiled, still underwater. I dove in next to him, and an air bubble enveloped us.  
"Hey." He said, "Fancy meeting you here." I rolled my eyes and laughed, it sounded bubbly. I swam back up to the surface, but Liz was gone. I saw her swimming back towards shore. I turned back to Percy, who had also come up, he was blushing. My eyes narrowed.  
"You guys planned this, didn't you?" Percy shrugged,  
"Maaaybe." We swam after Liz, and sat on the beach until Sara and Will joined us, Sara was laughing and they were both blushing a bit.  
I smirked, "So, SK, what's goin' on?" She reddened some more and sat next to me. Will went over to Percy and sat down. They started talking and looking over at Sara and me occasionally.  
"So," I turn to Sara, "what were you guys talking about?"

**Sara**  
Will walked me to my cabin and I went inside, "I'll only be a minute." I say as I close the door, he nods. I change into my swimsuit and shorts. I grabbed a thin shirt and walked to the door, opening it as I slipped my shirt on. I found Will, standing where I left him, his face was red, I laughed in my head and walked out.  
"I need to grab something from my cabin real fast, ok?" He says and we walk to his cabin. I sit on the porch and wait for him, he comes out in his board shorts and we head off towards the beach.  
I told him more stories about Chloe, and occasionally Liz, being hyper. He was telling me a funny story, when we got the the rest of the group, and I was laughing. We had both turned a bit red. Chloe saw us and... Well you know the rest.  
"You." I say, simply. She gasps and takes mock offence. That's one of the nice things about Chloe, _nothing _offends her.  
"What did you say? Seriously." I tell her and she makes a face at me. Liz came up to us,  
"I want two swords." And she walks back towards the ocean. We sit for a while, soon Annabeth comes jogging up, also in her swim suit.  
"I've got your schedules" She says as she hands them to three of us. We compare them and find out we have pretty much the same schedule. Chloe giggles, throws her schedule at me and runs toward the ocean. I get up, stuff the papers in my bag and run after her.

**Chloe**  
I run into the water and hear a loud splash behind me. I hear three more splashes. Liz is just standing at the waters edge. A huge wave splashes her and when it recedes, Liz looks like a drowned rat. Liz looks at percy.  
"You're going to regret that." Liz runs in and splashes him. It turns into a splash war. Soon, we're all having fun in the water. Liz looks at her watch, "Oh my gods, it's almost lunch time." We all widen our eyes in shock and rush out of the water to dry off.  
"Oh, um," Annabeth looks a little guilty, "Chiron also told me to tell you that your classes start after lunch." Liz rolls her eyes and Sara sighs, but me, I'm already running back to the cabin.  
"Hey, Chloe," Sara yells "Wait up!" I'm already inside stripping off my clothes so I can take a shower. I rinse my body but leave my hair alone, it always looks best after the beach. I'm just finishing up when Sara and Liz burst into the cabin. Liz rushes into the bathroom, yelling.  
"Dibbs!" Sara rolls her eyes and hands me my paper. I pull on some jeans and my favorite Peanuts, the Charlie Brown one, and look at my schedule. I have weapon making so I decide to change my shirt. Instead, I put on an old blue v-neck. Liz is out of the shower and getting dressed. I pick up Sara's schedule and look it over.  
"Sara?" I knock on the bathroom door. "You have 'Letters to home' after lunch... So, maybe you could write to our parents?"  
"Sure." she replies.  
"Liz, what do you have?" I turn away from the bathroom.  
"Volleyball league." She grumbles. I hold back a laugh, Liz did volleyball in 6th grade and _hated_ it. Liz hears my laugh and glares at me.  
"Oh crap." I squeak, knowing what Liz is going to do next. I scramble up a bunk and go jumping from the top of one to another. Liz is chasing me, trying to tickle me. We didn't hear the water shut off.  
"CHLOE! LIZ!" Sara screeches. I drop onto the bunk I'm sitting on and cross my legs. You see, for the five years I have know Sara, she has had to deal with my craziness. So I pretty much have to stop whatever I'm doing when she yells like that. Liz stops chasing me and sits next to me, we wait for Sara to get dressed, she puts on her usual shorts and a t-shirt, "Ready?" She finally asks, Liz and I nod like we've been waiting for hours. "Lets go then."


	5. Ch 5 I am a tree

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Sara. **

**Chloe**  
As we walk out the door of my cabin, Sara grabs a hair tie and pulls her hair into another usual bun. We were just closing the door, "WAIT!" Sara screams, then calms down, "I forgot my sunglasses." Liz and I laugh. She _always _wears them. She ran back to the cabin and got them.  
As we made our way to the dining pavilion, Annabeth, Percy, and Will catch up to us and we keep walking towards the pavilion. Liz talks with Annabeth, Will walks up to Sara, shyly, and they start talking, (I laugh in my head) then, Percy walks over to me, Sara smiles at me and sticks out her tongue, then turns back to Will.  
"Did you like the beach?" Percy asks me.  
"Yeah, you know, besides the whole scaring me and stuff, it was great."  
He laughs, "Sorry about that, Liz talked me into it." He looks over at me, I smile.  
"Ya, she does that."

**Liz**  
"Sorry I didn't tell you that you had classes first thing." Annabeth says guiltily.  
"It's ok." Chloe is too absorbed talking with Percy to pay any attention.  
"So, what do you have first, anyways?" She asks.  
"Volleyball... Ugh..." I groan.  
"It's not that bad. Why don't you like it?"  
"My mom made me do it in 6th grade, I hated it though." Annabeth nodded.  
"You'll have fun, I swear." she says I sigh. I figure she's probably right. I look over at Chloe with Percy and Sara with Will, 'They both have somebody that likes them back...' I thought to myself. I had known that Percy liked Chloe the minute I saw him with her, and trust me, I knew she liked him, _alot_. Then when Will saw Sara for the first time, he couldn't take his eyes off her and, trust me, _again_, Sara likes Will a lot too. 'You'll find someone, too' I thought to myself happily, to pick up my spirits.  
Annabeth saw me thinking, "Whatcha thinking about?"  
"Nothing m-" Chloe cuts me off,  
"She's _always_ thinking about something." Sara nods in agreement.

**Sara**  
"Hello." I say to Will as he walks up next to me, he blushes the tiniest bit.  
"Hey. Did you have fun at the beach?" He asks.  
"Yeah, I love swimming..." I trail off. I look up at the sky, it was a beautiful day. I wasn't looking at where I was going, my feet lead me, then, a stupid rock got in my way. I fell, surprisingly, I didn't scream.  
"SARA!" Chloe screams.  
I sigh on my way down, 'Not again!'  
"Hey! Are you alright?" Will kneels down beside me, with a truly worried look.  
"Ya," I lied, I felt pain shooting up my ankle to my leg, "I'm fine. It's just a rock." Will stands then pulls me up. I try to walk-limp-off the pain.

**Chloe**  
"SARA!" I scream as she falls. Will kneels beside her to see if she is alright.  
"Ya, I'm fine." I could tell she was lying, "It's just a rock."  
As Will helps her up, 'Not again...' I think to myself.  
I watch her keep walking, no it was more like limping, towards the dining pavilion, when Will and Liz come to me,  
"Is she ok?" He asks.  
"No, she's done that before. Seven times to be exact, this would be her eighth." Liz says, "I had better explain, she broke her ankle in 1st grade, sprained it pretty badly in 3rd grade, and in 5th grade, I think." She looks off into space, thinking about it. "Yep, 5th. And then in 7th, 8th, 9th, and 10th, all in a row. The last ones were just sprains, of course."  
Will stares at her retreating form, "She may have been cursed." He runs to catch up to his sweetheart. 'Or should be, I think.'  
"You go get her, tiger..." I whisper to Liz. She looks at me, shocked.  
"I don't have feelings for Sara!"  
I roll my eyes. "I meant Will."  
"Oh." Liz says, blushing. "I knew that."  
"Sure.." I say. Then I look around and see Percy, talking to one of his friends near the lake. "Quick, hide me!"  
I duck behind Liz, accidentally cutting her with one of my arrows that had fallen out. Suddenly, a strange feeling came over me. I look towards Liz and see a green glowing mist come out of her hands.  
"What are you doing?" I try to say, but all that comes out is a rustle of leaves-wait, _leaves_, what?  
I. AM. A. TREE!

**Liz**  
I feel a sharp sting in my arm and right after that, I feel the strange tingling again, immediately I look down and see the green mist around my hands as well.  
After Chloe goes silent, I look around for a second, before I hear a scarily loud rustling of leaves. I whip around and see the rest of Chloe sink into a liquid amber tree (sort of like a maple) behind me.  
"Chloe!" I gasp, and look down at my hands again. "Oh no, what did I do?"  
I look around to see if anybody noticed what happened. Nobody looked over at me, so I start walking away, calmly. 'Thank the gods for acting classes.'  
I manage to get twenty or so feet away before I break into a run. Or try to. I bump into that no-good, kill-stopping, annoying, pompous, idiot Nico.  
"Oof." I look at him. "Excuse me, I normally would stay and yell at or argue with you, but I have to run."  
I stand up and run off towards my cabin, not looking back, but knowing he was staring at me.

**Sara**  
I wince every time I take a step. I had done this before, seven times, but this time, it hurt more than usual, YES, that is a _usual _feelingfor me.  
"Sara!" I hear Will's voice behind me and I try to limp faster, but it hurts the more I walk on it. "Wait up!" I trip over _another_ stupid pebble and fall to the ground writhing in pain. I hear Will start to run faster until he reaches me, I get lifted up, by Will, I'm assuming, then black out.

I wake up in the big house, not remembering much, but with a killer pain in my ankle. I look around, Will is pacing back and forth, nervously. I smile, "Will?"  
He immediately rushes to my side, gently cups my head in his hands, leans in, and kisses me, "Are you ok?"  
I nod, stunned, "Did you just kiss me?" I ask stupidly. His eyes widen.  
"Did I?"  
"I think you did." I mumble.  
"I guess I did, then. It was nice, we should do that again sometime." I laugh, "...We-I-think you're cursed." He says, "Not everyone believes me."  
"How long was I out?" I ask.  
"About two hours." He replies.  
"And how long have you been here?"  
"Well," He blushes, "I carried you from the cabins to here and I, uh, stayed the whole time."  
"Thanks for staying." I murmur.  
"Sara?!" Liz yells as she stumbles through the door, with Percy, Annabeth, and Nico following her.  
Will whips his head around, "Quiet down, will ya?!" They do as he says.  
Liz runs over to me, "Where's Chloe?" I ask. She looks down, I raise my voice to talk to the others, "Can you guys give us a minute?" They nod and walk out, Percy half-dragging Will.  
"Sh-she... I turned her into a tree!" She mutters.  
"You what?" I say, sitting up.  
"She asked me to hide her when Percy started walking over to us, then, the green mist stuff happened again. I turned around just in time to see her sink into a tree." She starts freaking out.  
"Liz," I say getting out of the bed, reaching for crutches I assumed were for me, I am an expert when it comes to those, by the way, "Show me."

As we walk out the door, the others turn their heads in surprise when they see me, "You're not going anywhere." Will holds me back, but I break free, then, with Percy's help, he catches me again. I struggle, but they hold me back,  
"LET! ME! GO!" I ordered. Everyone stared in shock, the boys, off guard, loosened their grips. I broke free and catch up to Liz,  
"Man, she's strong, even with only one good leg." I hear Nico say, I smile slyly. Liz, unlike the others, wasn't staring at me.  
"Let's go." I say and poke her with one of my crutches. I follow her to a Liquid Amber tree.  
"This is where she is..." Liz says sadly.  
"Chloe?" I ask, not expecting an answer. The tree rustles.  
"Liz? Sara?" I hear Annabeth say. We both turn around to see them all standing behind us, wide-eyed, they had followed us in silence, "What's going on?" She asks.  
"Wh-where's Chloe?" Percy asks, sounding worried. I point to the tree. Liz begins to run away, but I trip her with a crutch.  
"In there... she asked Liz to hide her, then the green smoke thing happened and she went _into_ the tree." They all look towards Liz, "But it's not her fault, she didn't do it on purpose." I quickly add, she looks at me and mouths '_Thank you'_, I nod. But, she backs away slowly and runs towards the forest with the green mist gathering around her hands, she disappears halfway to the forest.  
"So, we have to somehow get Liz to get Chloe out of a tree." Nico says. There is a rustling in the leaves, I assume it was Chloe saying something like, '_No duh! NOW GET ME OUTTA HERE!'_ I laugh to myself.  
"Ok," Will says, "Annabeth, Percy, and Nico, you three go find Chiron so we can get his help." They nod and start off.  
"What about you?" I ask. He turns towards me,  
"I'm staying here to make sure _you_ don't trip over a rock, _again_."  
"That's probably a good thing." I smile at him and he walks over to me.


	6. Ch 6 Still a tree

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Sara. **

**Chloe**  
I _HATE _being a tree. Birds land on me. People climb me... Thaaat sounds weird. I look down and see the dogs, London, Owen, and Weber, looking up at me.  
'CRAP!' I think as they pee on me. 'Noooo!' Owen looks up and whines, 'Can you hear me, Owen?' no reaction. I guess he can only smell me. Soon, Weber and London are wrestling on the ground, paying no attention to me, the tree. 'I guess Owen is the responsible 'adult' now.' I look down at him, he is standing on guard, watching London and Weber. I look out towards the ocean thinking, 'Man, I was just out there, now I'm a tree. I'm not letting Liz get away with this. Though, I guess it's not really her fault. She looked surprised when it happened. She just hasn't _harnessed her powers_ so to speak.' I look at the ocean and wander off in thought.

'I'm bored!' I declare to myself, 'Ooh, I know, let's count _leaves_, I say with mock excitement. I get bored, even before I start, and look around camp. I see Liz sitting on the porch of our cabin, looking worried and sad, I try to send a mental message to her, 'It's ok. I'm fine. You guys will figure out what to do to get me out of here.' She looks up with a start, like she heard something, but then looks back down and walks inside. I sigh. Then I see Annabeth and Nico talking about, well, I don't know, I'd ask them but, nooo, it's just my day to get turned into a tree. I see Sara, she is still limping, then, I see Will follow her, he yells something, she starts to go faster, 'That won't be good for you.' I think. Will starts to run after her, she keeps going faster. You'll never guessed what happens next, well, you might, but still, let me say what happens. She trips over another rock and falls. I gasp, well as much as a tree can gasp. Will runs faster and goes to her, she looks weak, then she passes out. I watch as Will picks her up and runs like crazy towards the big house, 'Awwww! He _loves_ her...' Sara would kill me if I said that to her face. When he gets to the big house, he rushes her inside. I can't see what happens next, there are these things called _walls _sometimes I walk into them. I see Percy... 'Ahhh, Percy...' I think dreamily 'Arg! No! Bad Chloe you can't think that. You've only know him for, like, two days. He was walking around by the lake, talking to Grover, something not too serious. I could tell because they were both laughing, but Percy kept glancing over to me. When they were out of sight I look around at camp some more. I get bored of _c_ounting leaves_,_ again... 'I got an idea! That is now my code word for spying on people.' I think to myself I guess I doze off or pass out, can trees do that?  
When I 'wake up' I see that the dogs have gone to the beach, they were all rolling around in the water and sand, I really wanted to be there with them... I see Percy, Annabeth and Nico running over to Liz's cabin. She comes out and looks behind them, at me, then sighs. When she turns her attention back to the others, her face turns to shock, 'Sara' is what I'm assuming they were talking about. She rushes out the door and runs. They all run in the direction of the big house, Liz just the slightest bit ahead of everyone, 'I never knew you could run so fast, Liz...' I tell her 'But _I _can run faster'. She looks towards me but keeps running. I watch as they burst through the door. 'Fine, then. Go inside where I can't see you.' I think grumpily. After about a minute, everyone but Liz leaves, Percy is pulling Will out. Then I see Sara and Liz burst through the door, Sara on crutches. Will catches her and says something, she doesn't seem to care, and she struggles free, then, Percy has to help Will grab her. I laugh in my head, 'She can be strong when she wants.' But what happens next raises the hairs on my neck-I mean, rustles my leaves? Sara booms, "LET! ME! GO!" I could hear from where I was. I saw a few people near them gasp. She manages to struggle free, then she catches up with Liz, who was staring in my direction. They make their way over to me, I hear Liz and Sara talking I rustle my leaves when Sara says my name, Annabeth and the others silently walk up behind them,  
"Liz? Sara? What going on?" She asks.  
"Wh-where's Chloe?" Percy asks, sounding worried. I stared at him, 'Did he just sound, _worried_?' Sara points to my tree form and begins to explain what Liz did. Liz starts to run, but Sara trips her with her crutch. I stifle laugh, then, stupidly realize no one can hear me.  
Sara continues, when she is done, everyone turns to Liz, "But it's not her fault, she didn't do it on purpose!" She quickly adds, Liz starts to back away, towards the forest, she breaks into and run and is about half way there when green mist engulfs her and she is gone.  
They stare at the ground where she was just standing, "So, we have to somehow get Liz to get Chloe out of a tree." Nico says. I rustle my leaves as loudly as I can, Sara laughs silently, probably thinking about what I might have said.  
"Ok," Will says, "Annabeth, Percy, and Nico, you three go find Chiron so we can get his help." They nod and start off.  
Sara looks at Will, "What about you?"  
He turns towards her, smiling, "I'm staying here to make sure _you_ don't trip over a rock, _again_."  
"That's probably a good thing." Sara says and smiles. Will walks over to her.  
'Man, what did I miss in the big house?' I think to myself as Will pulls Sara in and gives her a light kiss on the lips. When they break away, Will puts his arm around her, and they walk off towards the strawberry fields.

**Liz**  
I walk slowly away from everybody, then start to run towards the forest, 'I just need to be alone for a while.' I think to myself. About halfway there, the green mist comes, it engulfs me and I teleport to a small clearing in the middle of the woods, 'Perfect, this is where I need to be... Who knows where!' I try to figure out where I am, by climbing a tree and looking out, it took me a good forty-five minutes to get to the top, I timed myself, when I do get to the top, I realize that I am still at camp, 'What a relief.' I think to myself. I sit up there and look around, the view was beautiful, I saw Chloe's tree and felt sad, I wanted to send her a message, I thought it over and over in my head, 'Maybe if I did this to her, I can contact her.' I thought, 'Well, here goes nothing, Chloe, I'm really sorry I turned you into a tree, I'll find a way to get you out of it. I promise.' And she knows that I never break my promises. I don't think she got it because when I looked over at her, her leaves didn't shudder or anything. 'Maybe she's focusing on something else...' I look around to see if there is anything interesting near her, nothing, then, I look beneath her. 'If it isn't the two lovebirds.' I think to myself, Sara and Will are standing beneath the tree, then, Will leans into her. 'EWWW!' I turn away, 1. To give them privacy 2. To keep my lunch down. When I think they're done, I turn back, they were heading towards the strawberry fields now. I look out towards the beach. I see some campers walking around. I look around at camp some more.  
'I should probably get down, before lunch.' I think as I look at my watch. As I'm climbing down from the tree, I hear the bell, then I see Will, carrying Sara, running towards the pavilion. I laugh in my head and continue down.  
When I get down, I head in the direction I saw Will and Sara heading, I had made sure that I stayed on the same side of the tree so I wouldn't switch up the directions. I walked on more or less paths, being sure that it was a straight line, When I got out of the woods, I was in between the cabins and the pavilion. I went straight towards the pavilion, I was starved now.

**Sara**  
Will leans into me and kisses me. When we break apart, I smile at him, he smiles back. Then, he puts his arm around my shoulders, avoiding my crutches and whispers in my ear, "Follow me." I nod, I figure I can't do much else. I look at my watch, which I'm glad I remembered to bring before our, ah, little 'fall', it was about 11:30 A.M. We walked until we reached the strawberry fields. One thing to know about me, I LOVE, LOVE, _LOVE_ strawberries. I was admiring the fields of deliciousness and I didn't notice Will walk aways behind me. He came back, putting his arms around me, hugging me, I laugh. I saw several satyrs looking at us and smiling. He turned me around and stuffed a strawberry in my mouth. It was delicious! I finish the strawberry and looked Will in the eye, "How did you know that I love strawberries?"  
He shrugs, "Wild guess?" I laugh and kiss him, just as the lunch bell sounds, "Time for lunch!" He says and we start walking, I was really exhausted, so he had to wait for me, a lot, "This is going to take too long." He says and looks back to me, I nod, "Wait, I have and idea."  
"Shoot." I reply. He comes over to me and crouches down so I can get on his back.  
"Hold on to your crutches." He says, like I need reminding. He runs as fast as he can to the pavilion, with me on his back. When we get there, I see Nico, eating, Percy was at the Poseidon table alone, he looked sad and worried, 'Poor guy, he's worried about something.' Then I remember the way he stuttered, asking about Chloe, 'HE LIKES HER!' It made me happy, then sad, 'Chloe is in a tree...' Annabeth was at the Athena table talking with our half brothers and sisters.  
She saw us and ran over,  
"Hey." She says, then she realizes Will is holding me, she looks confused as I slide off his back, "We were wondering where you were. I got you some food, it's on the table."  
"Thanks, I'll be over in a minute." I say and she walks off. I turn to Will, "Have a good lunch." I whisper, he smiles and walks over to get some food.  
I hear Will's half-siblings greeting him, one of them says, "Who was that girl you were just with, Will?" Then they all burst out, laughing.  
I hobble over to the Athena table and find Annabeth, she signals me to come over to her. I walk over there to find a plate of food, it looked delicious, "So, why were you with Will?" Annabeth asks, the people next to us lean in, waiting for an answer.  
"Uh, no reason..." I trail off and dive into my food, it felt like the last meal I had was days ago. Annabeth laughs,  
"C'mon!" She begs.  
"I'll tell you later." I whisper to her, "Who wants to carry me to the back to my cabin later?" I raise my voice, maybe a bit too loud because, one of Will's half-brother, that I had heard earlier, says, "Will does!" He points to Will, I look at him, he glares at his brother then looks at me and smiles, I smile back. His brother slaps his arm then laughs as he looks at me, I turn back and focus on lunch- 'Wait! Where's Liz?' I thought to myself. Just then I saw her come rushing up and get dinner,  
"Thank gods..." I mutter under my breath. She spots me and I wave to her, she waves back, then goes to sit at the Hecate table.

After dinner, Chiron announces that we will be having capture the flag after dinner, people cheer, I cheer too even though I can't play this time. 'I wish I could. I'll be spectator, I'll spectate from somewhere.' I think to myself as I get up. I grab my crutches and reach for my plate, "I'll get it, Sara." Annabeth offers.  
"If you insist." I smile and head over to Liz.

"Hi." She says.  
"Everything ok?" She nods,  
"YES! I have to take care of my plate. See you back at the cabin?" She asks.  
"You have volleyball remember." I raise my eyebrows. I start in the direction of the Apollo table, just to see what they do to Will.  
"Hey, look, Will! It's your girlfriend!" Yells one of his brothers, I roll my eyes at him.  
Will walks up to me, "Ready?" I nod and kiss his cheek, just to see if I get a reaction.  
"LOOK!" His brother says and points, then they laugh.  
Will gives me a look and we head off.  
"Thanks again, Will." I say as we are walking, "Why do you brothers give you such a hard time?" I ask. Will shakes his head.  
"Dunno, we all do it. I guess it's kinda fun?" The last sentence comes out as a question, as if he wasn't sure. Chiron trots toward us.

**Liz**  
I go over to the Hecate table, get my food, and sacrifice part of it to the gods, especially to Hecate, my mom, for claiming me and giving me powers, and to Artemis, apologizing for turning her only daughter into a tree, even though it was an accident.  
I sit down at the table and look around at my siblings. There were only seven of us, four boys and three girls including me.  
"Hi." A girl with bright red hair stuck out her hand for me to shake, "I'm Ebony. Ebony Flowers. I'm fifteen."  
"Liz LeBlanc, I'm sixteen." I took her hand.  
"So, What's your next class?" Ebony asks.  
"Volleyball." I screw up my face and sigh.  
"What? Don't you like volleyball?" Ebony asks, puzzled.  
"My mom made me do it in sixth grade and I _hated _it."  
"Why,"  
"I'm not really the athletic type." I say. Ebony cracks a smile.  
"Me neither." I smile too. The other five campers introduce themselves. The other girl had platinum blonde hair like me,  
"Hey, I'm Alice and I'm eleven .  
Two of the boys walk up, they both have brown hair, "Hi." One of them says, "I'm Liam and this is Owen. We're thirteen."  
"That's funny Chloe's dog's name is Owen.  
"Chloe?" Ebony said, "The girl who's a daughter of Artemis?" I nod.  
"I'm Jack, I'm fourteen." The boy with black hair said.  
The last boy has light brown hair, "My name's James, I'm seventeen."  
"Soooo, How long have you know Chloe?" Ebony asks.  
"About five years, why?" Ebony shrugs  
"What's she like?"  
"Well... She's athletic, loves reading, _super _hyper, loves animals, when she gets mad-"  
'Don't tell them that.' A voice shrieks in my head.  
'What?'  
'Wait, you heard me? Um, it's me Chloe.'  
'Oh wh-'  
"What where you gonna say?" Jack asks, I shake my head.  
"N-nothing." Chiron, Will, and Sara walk up to us.  
"Liz, I believe we need your assistance for..." He thinks for a moment, "Something." I nod and follow Chiron.  
"Great timing." I whisper to Chiron. He looks down at me and keeps walking.

"Annabeth, Percy, and Nico told me our... predicament."  
"I-I I didn't mean to do it." I whimper.  
"I know you didn't."

**Chloe**  
I see Chiron, Sara, Will, and Liz walking towards me. They reach me and soon Percy, Annabeth, and Nico join us with Ms. O'Leary. The Hellhound pounced forward to smell me... well the tree me.  
Ms. O'Leary lifts her leg.  
"Ms. O'Leary! NO!" Percy yells, "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"  
Ms. O'Leary pees on me. Liz glares at Nico, 'Get over it, Liz!' I tell her. 'Hey, I'm the one covered in dog pee.' She then proceeds to glare at me, "Sorry, Chloe." Percy looks over to me and blushes a bit. I concentrate on Liz.  
'Tell him I say it's ok.' She glares at me some more then turns to Percy.  
"She says its ok."  
"Wait!" Chiron interjects "You can hear her." Liz nods Chiron drops the subjects, "Ok, Liz, I need you to focus." Liz nods. Chiron continues, "Think about Chloe and getting back to normal."  
Liz looks at him, "You sure you want normal?" Sara laughs. Chiron gives me a look that says, just-do-it-already, "Ok, ok gods." Liz focuses, a drop of sweat drips down her cheek. Liz lets out a breath. "I-I can't do it." She stutters.  
"C'mon Liz! Try harder, we need Chloe back." Sara whispers encouragingly.


	7. Ch 7 I'm not a tree

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Sara or Liz. **

**Chloe**  
I see Chiron, Sara, Will, and Liz walking towards me. They reach me and soon Percy, Annabeth, and Nico join us with Ms. O'Leary. The Hellhound pounced forward to smell me... Well, the tree me.  
Ms. O'Leary lifts her leg.  
"Ms. O'Leary! NO!" Percy yells, "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"  
Ms. O'Leary pees on me. Liz glares at Nico, 'Get over it, Liz!' I tell her. 'Hey, I'm the one covered in dog pee.' She then proceeds to glare at me, "Sorry, Chloe." Percy looks over to me and blushes a bit. I concentrate on Liz.  
'Tell him I say it's ok.' She glares at me some more then turns to Percy.  
"She says it's ok."  
"Wait!" Chiron interjects "You can hear her?" Liz nods, Chiron drops the subject, "Ok, Liz, I need you to focus." Liz nods. Chiron continues, "Think about Chloe and getting her back to normal."  
Liz looks at him, "You sure you want normal?" Sara laughs. Chiron gives her a look that says, just-do-it-already, "Ok, ok, gods." Liz focuses, a drop of sweat drips down her cheek. Liz lets out a breath. "I-I can't do it." She stutters.  
"C'mon Liz! Try harder, we need Chloe back." Sara whispers encouragingly.  
"I can't. I just can't..." Liz slumps against me. Sara sighs.  
"Chiron," Sara says suddenly, he looks over at her, "We need to summon Liz's mom."  
Everyone looks shocked, "I agree." Chiron says. He looks at Liz,  
"Wait! You want _me _to summon my mom?" She freaks out, "And how exactly do I do that?" She asks.  
"No, no." Chiron waves his hand, "I can summon her, but you need to convince her to help."  
"Ok." Chiron turns to the others.  
"Why don't you all go to your classes and tell them, that, um,you are doing something for me and you won't be in any lessons for the rest of the day. Okay?" They nod and head off.

Once they have gone, Chiron pulls out a golden drachma, and uses the water from the sprinkles near my tree, and summons Iris.  
"Show me Hecate, the goddess of magic." The mist shudders and a woman appears.  
"Chiron, why do you call upon me?" The woman, I'm assuming Hecate, says.  
"My lady, Hecate," He bows, "This is about your daughter, Elizabeth."  
She nods, "Go on."  
"She has used her powers to turn a friend into a tree and, well, cannot seem to turn her back." He explains.  
She turns towards Liz, "You turned your friend into a tree? Why is that?"  
"It was an accident, m-mother." Liz stutters  
"I see. So," She turns back to Chiron, "I am assuming you want me to come help?" He nods at her, "Very well then, I shall be there soon." She says and her image disappears.  
After about ten minutes, Percy, Sara, Nico, Annabeth, and Will come back and about five minutes after that green smoke appears out of nowhere. A woman stands in the the place of the smoke, she looks a lot like Liz, the others gasp. Chiron signals for Liz to go up to her, Liz slowly gets up and walks over to her.  
"Mother." Hecate nods, in approval, "I am requesting your help, I need Chloe," She points towards me, "Back to normal. Please?"  
Hecate looks at me, 'Hello, Chloe.' I hear.  
'Uh, hello, Lady Hecate.'  
She turns back to Liz, "Fine, I guess I can do this for you." She sighs. Liz's face breaks into a grin, she thanks her mom. I look at the others, relief on their face, Sara looks like she is going to explode with happiness and Percy, well he just looks like he's going to faint. I snicker. I stop immediately, as Hecate walks to me. She changes me back by chanting words and touching my trunk, soon enough, the green mist appears, _again_, 'I'm getting sick of that...' I think to myself. Suddenly, I feel myself changing, back to my normal self. I curtsy.  
"M'Lady. Now, if you will, excuse me." I throw my phone at Sara. "EWWWWWWWWWW!" I take off running towards the beach, Percy follows me.

I just reach the edge of the water when I trip over, out of all things, a seashell. I know what you're thinking, but you would be surprised of what I've tripped over. I fall into the shallow water, I roll a few times and end up on my back looking up at the clear blue sky with the small waves rolling over me. I hear Percy splashing through the water and I decide to play a prank on him. I close my eyes, soon, I sense him standing over me.  
"Oh no! He-Gah!" I jump up and grab him around the neck, pulling him down next to me, I laugh. "What was that for?" He stares at me, I feel awkward. A huge wave splashes over us killing the moment. I dive into the water and watch fish swim around me. Percy soon joins me and an air bubble develops around us as we sit on the sandy ocean floor. After a while I look towards Percy and find him already staring at me.

**Sara**  
Chloe slowly morphed back to her normal self. She curtsies.  
"M'Lady. Now, if you will, excuse me." She throws her phone at me then screams, "EWWWWWWWWWW!" She sprints towards the beach, with Percy on her tail. I see her trip and tumble in.  
"He-Gah!" Percy yelps as Chloe jumps up and pulls him in. Then a wave crashes over them and they disappear. Hecate vanishes leaving us to do whatever, Nico, Liz and Annabeth are slowly making their way to the beach leaving me and Will alone.

Will smiles slyly and pulls a few strawberries out of nowhere. I laugh and take one, shoving it into my mouth. I hug him and give him a smooch on the cheek, leaving strawberry juice. Just then, someone clears their throat, we turn around to see Chiron standing there, "Is there something I need to know about?"  
"Sorry, Chiron." Will says, he nods then trots off. I look at Will and we burst out laughing, falling to the ground.  
"Let's hope he doesn't tell anyone!" I say, between a laugh. Will and I stand up, with some help, he pulls me into his arms and hugs me. I hear a quiet laugh in the trees behind us, quickly, I whip my head around and find a tall girl, about my age, she has stringy brown hair, brown eyes and a muscular build. 'Clarisse.' I think to myself. Will says what I was thinking,  
"What are you doing here, Clarisse?"  
"What are _you_ doing here?"  
"What does it look like." Will retorts. She looks at us slyly, then runs off.  
"What do you think that was about?" I ask him. He shrugs,  
"Want to go to the beach and find the others?" He asks.  
I nod, "Only if I can have a piggy back ride." He crouches down and hurries us over to the beach.

When we get there, Liz and Annabeth are wading in the water, Nico is just sitting on the sand, watching-LIZ!-I laugh, this was going to be good. I slide off Will's back as we reach Nico, "Where are Percy and Chloe?" He asks Nico. Nico doesn't answer.  
I poke him with my crutch, "Oh, uh, hi. Ya." He says, looking up.  
"Chloe? Percy?"  
"Oh um in the water I think."  
"Thanks." I say. I sit down and reach for splint on my ankle. I start to unwrap it, I was going swimming, damn it! Will sees me,  
"What do you think you're doing?" He asks.  
"Going into the water." I say and keep unwrapping the splint, he grabs my wrist,  
"No, you're not." I stare at him for a while and then lean into him. As we break apart, I see Clarisse spying on us, again. He loosens his grip and I keep unwrapping. Once I'm done, I stand up and walk slowly towards the water.  
"Hey, Liz, ch-Sara?" Annabeth asks, "You shouldn't be going swimming."  
I look at her, "I don't care..." I get waist deep before I dive under. I open my eyes slightly, looking around for Chloe and Percy. When I see them, their backs are to me, the are talking in an air bubble, 'Percy, duh!' I think. I go up for air, I take a deep breath then dive under again.

Once underwater, I open my eyes again, they were still talking. I silently swim closer to them until I reach them. Then, I push my head in the bubble, "Surprise!" I swear they both jumped out of their skin. Chloe realized it was me before Percy did,  
"Sara! Why are you down here anyways? Does Will know that you're in here?" She says, eyeing my ankle.  
I nod and whisper to her, "Persuasion..." She laughs. Percy finally comes back to reality,  
"What-Will knows, right? I mean, he'd be really worried." Percy stutters. Chloe slaps his arm,  
"Of course he knows." She says.  
"Let's go up, I want fresh air, and my ankle's bothering me again." They nod and we swim up. When we reach the top, Liz and Annabeth are looking at shells and Nico is _still_ staring at Liz, Will is sleeping in the sand. I whisper to Chloe again, "Check out who Nico is _checking out_."  
"Who Annabeth?" I shake my head. When she puts it together, "OHMIGODS!" I laugh at her and we walk to the shore. Chloe catches up with Percy as he's walking along the beach and they start up a conversation. I walk over to Will and sit on his chest, reaching for my splint, and put it on.  
"Huh? Oh, hi, Sara." Will says, "Why are you sitting on me?"  
"So my pants don't get sandy." I reply as I'm wrapping the splint.  
"Need help?" He asks, pointing to my ankle.  
"No, I've had my fair share of doing this." I declare, he helps me anyways.

**Chloe**  
"Uh, Chloe?" Percy says, sounding nervous, "I need to tell you something." I nod, "I uh-"  
"Surprise!" Sara screams, almost giving me heart attack.  
"Sara! Why are you down here anyways? Does Will know that you're in here?" I ask her, looking at her ankle.  
She nods and whisper to me, "Persuasion..." I laugh, I had forgotten about her and Will. Percy finally comes back to reality,  
"What-Will knows, right? I mean he'd be really worried." Percy stutters. I slap his arm,  
"Of course he knows."  
"Let's go up, I want fresh air, and my ankle's bothering me again." Sara declares. We nod then swim up. When we surface, Liz and Annabeth are looking at shells, Nico was sitting on the sand and Will is sleeping in the sand. Sara whispers to me again, "Check out who Nico is _checking out_."  
"Who Annabeth?" Sara shakes her head. It takes me awhile to put it together "OHMIGODS!" Sara laughs at me and we walk to the shore.

I run over to Percy after I talk with Sara, "Hey, wait up!" I say, he turns around and waits for me. "Thanks." I say as I catch up to him, "So what did you want to tell me?" I ask, he blushes then looks away.  
"Nevermind..." He says, trailing off. I decide to let it go.  
"Suit yourself." I sigh. 'I wonder what it was...' I think to myself as we walk back to the others.

"Hey." Percy said as we walked up to Will and Sara, they had just finished with her splint and were holding hands, Percy saw that, "Are you two-" Will cut him off.  
"Percy, I need to tell you something." He stands up and walks away, Percy follows him. I turn to Sara,  
"Don't worry, I already know. I saw you guys when I was a tree."  
She blushes, "Right, sorry."  
"It's ok." I give her my signature evil smile  
"Soo, what were you and Percy talking about before I, literally, _burst your bubble_?" She laughs, I tell her.  
"... But he didn't want tell me when we were walking along the beach. What do you think it was?" I ask.  
"Oh, I have a feeling that I know what it is..." She smirks at me.  
"What? What is it?" I demand.  
"You'll find out..." She laughs, "Now help me up." I pull her up and hand her her crutches just as the boys come back.  
Will walks over to Sara and puts his arm around her waist.  
"Oi, two days and you've already got another boyfriend. Tsk, tsk, Sara." Liz yells, Sara blushes.  
"Shut up, Liz!" She yells back.  
"Um... NO!" She laughs, then skips off, I hear her singing, "Sara's got a boyfriend, Sara's got a boyfriend!" She seems to be heading towards a gigantic sandcastle. I turn and see Sara, her face is red with embarrassment. I could tell she wanted to go after Liz, I shake my head and point at her ankle, she nods and sits down. Annabeth walks over, "Hi," She looks at Sara and Will, "So that's what you were going to tell me..." She mutters to herself, but we all hear.  
"So, what should we do now? We have the rest of the day off." Nico says, once he's done staring after Liz.  
"Nico, Nico, Nico." I say, shaking my head. "Go after the object of your fantasies and her wonderful castle of sand. Convince her of your love."  
Nico looks at me like I'm crazy, stands up and walks after Liz.

**Liz**  
I skip off towards this gigantic sand castle that I had made yesterday that was a mere thirty to forty feet away from where we were playing in the water.  
I run through the gates and big double doors, towards a small room I had made in the back. But to tell you the truth, I think my magic helped a bit, too. Mainly solidifying it, in the right patterns.  
In this little room, I had put my iPad, and a little beach chair.  
I walk into this small room, sit down on my beach chair, and start playing this awesome game called 'Jetpack Joyride'. I manage to make it through a few games before I hear someone coming into my castle.  
I run out into the main hall and shout, "Who dares enter my domain?!" in a really scary, slightly accented (British) voice. The figure that had came in flinches a bit at my tone of voice, but otherwise remains still.  
"Nico, your majesty." Nico says in a very much passable British accent.  
"Huh." I reply as I move towards my sand throne. "What are you doing here? Invading?"  
"Yes." He then runs over and starts tickling me.  
"Nico, what the Hades!" I laugh. Nico stops suddenly leans forward and kisses me.


	8. Ch 8 Liz gets a kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Sara or Liz. **

**Still Liz**  
I'm startled for a moment, then kiss him back. I then realize what I'm doing, I jump back, look around, look back at him, and race out the door and trip over a rock. I get back up and dust myself off and keep running.

**Sara**  
A few minutes after Nico walked off after Liz, I see Liz run out of her castle, trip over a rock, and run towards us.  
"What happened, Liz?" I ask, as Liz runs over to us.  
"We need to talk." She says and drags Chloe, I follow them, not having much of a choice. Crutches on sand is hard, trust me.

"So, what happened to Nico?" I ask, looking over towards her castle, "Wait! You didn't kill him, did you?"  
"NO! I didn't kill him!" She shouts.  
"So then what happened?" Chloe asks.  
"H-he kissed me..." She stutters. I see Nico exit the castle, looking sad.  
"He did! I'm gonna go kick his ass." Chloe says and starts to walk over to him, but I grab her arm.  
"Chloe, you encouraged him to go after her." I sigh.  
"You what?"  
"I didn't mean for him to kiss you." Chloe yelps, Liz glares at her and steps forward, "EEEP!" Chloe runs down the beach towards a clump trees with Liz on her tail.

**Chloe**  
I reach the trees and manage to scramble up one before Liz reaches me. Liz starts to climb up. I jump to the next tree. Liz glares at me, then climbs down. I jump to the next one, Liz is following me on the ground.  
"I feel like Rue." I say to Liz.  
"You look like an idiot, you dope." Liz grumbles.  
"HEY! Be nice!" Sara shouts, finally catching up to us. Liz jumps, startled. As for me, well, I'm in mid leap when Sara yells. When I land, I lose my footing and, somehow, land on my feet as I fall to the ground. My knees buckle when I land.  
"I'm ok." I say, "I meant to do that."  
"Sure." Liz is advancing towards me. I squeal and run out of the small grove into the rest of camp, towards the cabins.

**Liz**  
I chase Chloe towards the cabins. Were both fast runners but Chloe is faster. Chloe got to the cabin seconds before I did. When I burst into the cabin, but Chloe had already disappeared. I looked around.  
"Where the Hades are you, Chloe?" I shout as Sara enters the cabin.  
"The others are waiting outside."  
"Why?"  
"Liz, look at this mess." Sara sighs as I look around. I help Sara pick up our junk and then we let the others in to help.

I'm standing in the middle of the room when suddenly an arrow protrudes from the floor next to my foot. I look up, Chloe is sitting on a beam above my head.  
"CHLOE! WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?!" Everyone is looking at Chloe.  
"Honestly? I have no idea. I ran in, climbed up a bunk and jumped." Chloe explains. Percy is totally zoned out, staring at her. Chloe notices and blushes, her eyes flashing. She jumps down.

**Chloe**  
I land on the floor, "Let's get Liz her weapons, before she kills me." I suggest.  
"Ya." Percy agrees. "Let's do that."

We make it to the armory, _without_, Liz trying to kill me. We look around for awhile, trying to find something that Liz likes. When we get to the swords, Liz looks like a me in a candy store. Suddenly, there was a roar. We all pulled out our weapons, except Sara. Liz made a sound crossed between a whine and a whimper. Will and I shoot a few arrows in the direction of the noise, Percy uncaps Riptide, Annabeth readies her dagger, and Nico takes a out his sword.  
"What is it?" Sara asks.  
"Who knows." Percy was slowly walking towards the bend in the hall. Seven Hell Hounds burst around the corner. One for each of us, including Liz. Liz made that sound again. Percy, Annabeth and Will charge forward. I hesitate a moment the run forward too, Sara drops her crutches and tries to help. Liz grabs a sword off the wall  
next to her, looks at it, throws it down, and picks up another sword. She looks at it for a while, but I don't know what happens to her next as I am barreled into by a hellhound and start fighting. Out if the corner of my eye is see Liz with two matching swords. She arcs one, high, over her head and the Hellhound fizzles down into a yellowish san, its soul returning to Tartarus. I watch in awe. The Hellhound I was fighting took my moment of stupidity to claw at my back. I crumple to the ground.

**Liz**  
Seven gigantic Hellhounds had come out of nowhere, and all I did was whimper. I felt like a coward. I then realized that the Hellhounds were _attacking_, which shook me out of my stupor, and made me reach for a sword off the wall. I look at the sword, decide it isn't balanced, throw it down, and pick up another sword. This sword felt weird in my hands, like it was too heavy to be just one sword. I look at the hilt and notice that in the part where the blade meets the hilt, there was a small button. I press it, and suddenly the sword separates into two swords. I spin them around in my hands, and they feel perfect. I then notice a Hellhound bounding towards me, so I slash my new swords into the beast. It fizzles into the yellowish stuff that I was told monsters turn into when killed for the time being.  
I look around and notice Chloe is being torn up by another Hellhound. I think about whether or not I want to help her. Percy starts running towards her.  
"Percy stop. Help Will or something, I've got it." I yell at him. I run towards Chloe and sink my two blades into the Hellhound. It bursts into flames, I turn to Chloe, and slap her.  
"She's not ok!" I yell to everyone, then I run over to Sara and help her defeat her Hellhound, which somehow seemed to be stronger than everyone elses, like it was the head of the pack. Together, we overpower it, easily. I then look around and notice that everyone has defeated their respective Hellhound, and Percy and Annabeth were attending to Chloe, and Will and Nico were heading towards us.

**Sara**  
I saw Percy and Annabeth going over to Chloe, she looked bad. Then I saw Nico and Will coming over to us, Nico rushes over to Liz, "Are you ok?" Liz nods and rolls her eyes. Will rushes over to me and hugs me,  
"You ok?" He asks.  
"Ya," I say and look at his face, he had a cut, "More importantly, are _you_?" I ask, pointing to his lip, it had started to bleed more.  
"Ya." He says as he wipes away the trickle of blood. I had only got a couple of scrapes and bruises, but since I had been standing  
on my ankle, it had started to hurt more. I look over at Liz, Nico was trying to help her but she refused. Then I remembered Chloe,  
"CHLOE!" I scream and try to go over to her, Will stops me, "Let me see her! PLEASE!" I yell and start hitting him so he would let go.  
"No, let Percy and Annabeth help her. They'll take her to the big house, you can see her once she's cleaned up."  
"Fine. Keep me away from one of my best friends." I pout and look away.  
"I'm sorry. She needs to be alone." He puts his hand on my shoulder. I grab my crutches and stand up, then I head off towards the cabins.

**A few days later**  
"Your can see Chloe now." Percy says, he looks like he hasn't slept for days.  
"You look terrible." Percy makes a face at me.  
"Gee thanks."  
"Get some rest, she'll be fine." I tell him as I walk in, still on crutches, to see Chloe.

"Hey..." She says weakly as she looks up at me.  
"How does your back feel?" I ask.  
"Ah, fine. Painkillers-nectar." She replies, I laugh.  
"So how long has Percy been in here?"  
"Um, he took me here and I think he crashed on the couch..." She says, pointing to the couch.  
"Have you seen him? He looks like he hasn't slept in days." I tell her, she nods in agreement, "So you still haven't figured out what he wanted to tell you?"  
"No!"  
"Well, think about it. Feel better. I have to go." I tell her as I walk out.  
"Ugh... Fine..." I hear her say as I walk out.  
"She's all yours," I say to Percy, he starts to walk inside, "Wait, scratch that. You need sleep."  
"But-" He starts to protest, I grab his sleeve and drag him towards the cabins, only using one crutch.

I push him into his cabin and he instantly falls on a bunk and sleeps, "Finally." I mutter to myself and walk out to the porch. I sit down, just to be sure he doesn't try to escape. Just when I sit, I hear him shuffle to the door, he opens it and starts to walk out, "Not so fast," I say, startling him, "Go inside and back to sleep!" I order, "You'll thank me later." He nods and walks back inside.

I sit there for awhile, making sure he doesn't escape again. I know he's asleep because I hear him snoring. I laugh and look down at my ankle.  
"Hey." Someone says. I look up and see two boys and a girl that all look somewhat like Will, his siblings I'm assuming, standing in front of me.  
"Hi," I say.  
"So, are you guarding Percy or something?" One of the boys asks.  
"No, I'm making sure he actually sleeps."  
"I'm Richard." Says the one in the front of the group. He had jet black hair, which was unusual for a son of Apollo, he looks about sixteen or seventeen. He points to the other boy, "This is TJ." TJ looked to be about the same age. He had blond hair, like Will, and brown eyes "And this is Lucy." Lucy looks exactly like Will, same blond hair and blue eyes. She's about fourteen. Lucy smiles,  
"Hi." She says, I smile back.  
"So, what do you need?" I ask, turning to Richard.  
"We just wanted to tell you that Will really likes you." Richard says.  
"I know."  
"Oh, um, ok. He doesn't really ever stop talking about you."  
"Hey! So what're we talkin 'bout?" Will says as he walks up, he sits next to me and puts an arm around me, I lean against him, "I see you've met some of my siblings." He says, eyeing them.  
"Yup. Can I talk to Will, _alone_?" I say to them.  
"Sure... Whatever you two want..." TJ says, Will glares at him and they walk away.  
"So what did you want to talk about?" He asks.  
"I was wondering about my ankle." I say, pointing to it, "How much longer do I have to use the crutches?" He goes over to my foot and gently unwraps it.  
"Well, it looks fine. A sip of nectar and you'll be on your way."  
"Sweet. Do ya have any?"  
"Actually, yes, I was coming over here to give it to you." He says, pulling a little bottle out of his pocket. I take it from him and drink it all, it tasted like rootbeer,  
"Mmmm... That hits the spot." I say as I hand the bottle back to him and stand up. My ankle felt fine. I get up and jump around, did a couple cartwheels. Richard and TJ had gotten bored and left, Lucy had sat down on the porch. I hear Will laugh at me while I'm doing cartwheels, I stop and look at him, "When was the last time you hurt yourself and couldn't do something you loved?" I run over and tackle him. Lucy's chanting,  
"Go Sara! Go Sara!" I end up sitting on Will's chest, he looked embarrassed, like it was his first time getting beat up by a girl.  
"Who's the best?" I shout at him.  
"You are." He whispers.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You are."  
"Again?"  
"You are!" He yells, I laugh at him and then lean down and kiss him. Percy bolts out of the cabin, holding Riptide.  
"WHO IS?" Lucy laughs.  
"Sorry, did we wake the little prince?" Will asks Percy. I jump off Will, just as Percy tackles him, they roll around on the ground, I walk over to them,  
"Percy, give me Riptide before you poke his-or your-eye out!" I shout. Percy looks up, his eyes wide.  
"Hell no, lady!" I stand up.  
"Lucy, would you mind giving me a hand?"  
"Not at all." She stands up too. I grab Percy and pin him down. Lucy does the same to Will. For a small girl, she's pretty strong. The boys struggle to continue, but we hold them down. Liz comes walking up, pushing Chloe in a wheelchair.  
"What are you doing with Chloe's man?" Liz yells. Percy immediately jumps up and runs to Chloe.  
"He is not my man Liz!" Chloe says glaring, which was probably meant for Liz but she couldn't turn around. Lucy lets Will up and she walks over to me,  
"How was that?" She asks.  
"Awesome. You're really strong." I say just as Will walks over.  
He glares at Lucy, "This is not over." She laughs then walks off towards her cabin. Will takes my hand in his and we walk over to Chloe.

"How's the back?" Will asks Chloe.  
"It feels ok." She replies shifting uncomfortably. Percy had taken over as driver of Chloe's wheelchair.  
"I'm glad it wasn't you." Will whispers into my ear, then kisses my hair, I smile, but feel sad.  
"How soon will you be able to get up?" I ask Chloe.  
"No idea... Anyone know."  
Percy instantly answers, "A few weeks, maybe a month, if you keep having nectar."  
"Then gimme some!" She demands. Percy nods and turns her around, they head off toward the big house. I don't think that they had noticed I was off the crutches, but Liz did,  
"How's the ankle?"  
"Much better, Will gave me some nectar to heal it."

**Chloe**  
"Then gimme some!" I yell at Percy. I think he nods because he turns me around and heads me towards the big house.  
'So you still haven't figured out what he wanted to tell you?' I play back what Sara had asked my earlier in my head. I assumed the answer was right in front of me, 'Or behind me' I think to myself. Suddenly, I came to the realization, I knew why Percy sounded worried and what he was going to tell me when we were underwater. 'He likes me back!' I almost have a panic attack, but I keep it controlled.

When we arrive at the big house I ask Percy, "How are you going to get me up the stairs?" He looks at me and answers,  
"Carry you." He says as he picks me up. I thought it would hurt my back, but I think he knew where the cuts where, and didn't touch them. He set me on a chair on the porch and went to get my wheelchair. He comes back and sits next to me. Percy looks at me like I was dressed in a ball gown, but I was just wearing sweats and a loose t-shirt. My hair was pulled up in a messy bun.  
"So, what happened to my back?" I ask, pulling him out of his trance.  
"Oh, uh, the Hellhound clawed at you. You basically have five gashes on your back, they are all pretty deep." He explains.  
"How did-Were you there?!" I demanded.  
Percy blushes, embarrassed, "Um, I wanted to help..." He says and stares into my eyes. "Did you mean it when you said that you back was feeling better?" I snort,  
"Hades no! It hurts like hell."  
"Then why have you been acting like doesn't hurt?"  
"Lots of practice." I say sadly, I'm sure Percy notices. "Don't ask. Please."


	9. Ch 9 The lake

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Sara or Liz. **

**Chloe**  
"Lots of practice." I say sadly, I'm sure Percy notices. "Don't ask. Please." I look down, but he keeps staring at me.  
"Tell me, please?" He asks, pushing my head up, meeting my eyes. I feel my eyes begin to water, I turn away from him,  
"Maybe later... I don't want to talk about it right now." I turn back to him, he wipes a tear off my cheek,  
"It's ok. I'll listen when you want to talk." He says understandingly, I nod.

**Liz**  
"How's the ankle?" I ask Sara  
"Much better, Will gave me some nectar to heal it." She replies, Will nods.  
"If you two don't mind, I'm going to go and deal with something." They nod, Sara smiles slyly at me. I figure it'd be good to leave the two lovebirds alone to do, whatever.  
I walked to find Nico. I wanted to tell him that I was sorry for skipping out on him earlier, even though he kissed me. I walk around camp for a while, when I find him sitting at the beach, where I had last seen him, "Hey, Nico." He jumps at my voice, then turns around. He looks sad, I start to feel a bit guilty, "Listen," I say sitting next to him, "I'm really sorry about earlier. It was just a bit... Stunning." I say to him, he nods, he slowly scoots closer, but I pretend not to notice.  
He looks at me and says, "About when we met, the whole monster thing, the reason I pulled you away was because I knew that if I let you stand there, you would die, for sure. I don't deal well with deaths, despite who my father is. It was sorta my way of thanking you for saving me. And I guess...um, I grew to like you and at the sandcastle, I decided to make my move and when you kissed back, it made me extremely happy. But when you ran away, it kinda crushed me-" He cut himself off, He didn't take his eyes off me the whole time. His dark eyes had put me in a trance so I didn't notice that he starts to lean closer to me, he slowly leans closer until our lips touch. I don't push him away this time. When we part, he smiles at me, I smile back. He gets up and I chase him into the water.

**Sara**  
I smirk at Liz as she leaves to go deal with 'something' which I knew was Nico. I look at Will once she leaves, "I'm bored, what do you want to do?"  
"Want to go swimming in the lake?" He suggests.  
"Yes!" I agree and run to my cabin.

Once inside my cabin, I change into my swimsuit, a bikini with owls on it, "Now I know why I like owls so much!" I realize stupidly. I slip on my jean shorts and a CHB t-shirt. I decide I don't need shoes, I never do. I redo my hairinto a high ponytail. I grab my sunglasses as I walk out the door.  
"What took you so long?" Will says, standing in front of the door in his swimsuit and a the same shirt as me.  
"Jeez, sorry. Let's go." Will looks at my feet.  
"No shoes?"  
"I don't like them that much."  
"Alright, just know we'll be walking through things." I nod, "You know," He says, putting my arm around my shoulder as I snake mine around his waist, "You remind me a lot of Annabeth, except the hair and stuff, just, like, you guys think the same."  
"Well, we do have the same mom." I say. He laughs and we head in the direction of the lake.

When we get there, I run to the shore and slip my shirt and shorts off, then splash into the water. I dive under and swim as far as I can then pop back up, Will was just getting to the water, I think he had been staring at me, "First time seeing a girl in a bikini?" He blushes and nods, "Come in, already!" I shout at him. He nods again, and runs in, swimming towards me. I was in water over my head, treading water to stay above it, as I watched him swim over.

**Chloe**  
Percy and I stay on the porch for a while in silence. Suddenly, a wave of pain comes, I clutch my back, whimpering. Percy jumps, "What is it?"  
"My back, it hurts more, now."  
"Let me see it." He demands, I stare at him in shock for a while, then turn my back to him and he pulls up my shirt well past my comfort zone  
'But it's Percy, freakin', Jackson.' I think He sucks in a breath, then places his hand on my back. It felt cool, like water.  
"Better?" He asks calmly.  
"Yes. Nectar?" I reply.  
"I'll get some for you." He says, getting up. I sit and think while he's gone, 'I wonder what he sees in me...' I never really considered myself pretty, I don't think Liz or Sara considered themselves pretty, either, 'So what do they see in us? Are we powerfull, or something like that?' I think, just as he comes back.  
"Here." He hands me a small cup. I take a sip and smile.  
"It tastes like-" I was cut off by Owen **(A/N The dog)** running up to us. "Hi Owen. Where have you been?" I try to pet him without moving too much.  
"Does he smell... funny to you?" Percy asks, I sniff the air.  
"Ya," Percy sits by my feet on the porch next to Owen and starts petting him. "Have you been getting pampered by the Aphrodite cabin, Owen?" He just wags his tail harder and licks my knee. Weber and London come running up too.  
"I think they all have." Percy says, laughing. I look at London, Liz's dog, she has a bow in her hair. I laugh as she jumps on the chair next to me. I reach over and undo the bow, she wags her tail then runs over to Weber. I hear people laughing at a distance, I look up to see Sara and Will running away from the direction of the lake, soaking wet. Will was chasing Sara, Percy noticed them too, "See, now that just isn't fair," Percy said, staring at them, "Your best friend stole my best friend from me." He said and turned back to me.  
"Well, from my point of view, it's the other way around." Percy rolls his eyes, "Technically, he made the first move."  
"Mmm hmm."  
"I'm hungry," I look at my phone. "It's about lunch time, should we go?"  
"Ya sure." Percy started to wheel the chair inside, I assume he'll come back for me.  
"No, no, wait, I wanna eat at the pavilion." I say  
"Really?"  
"Ya."  
"Ok, whatever you say." He says. He picks up the wheelchair and takes it down the stairs, then comes back, "Ready?" I nod. I let him pick me up, he was very gentle knowing where the cuts were, and put me in the chair. He pushes me towards the dining pavilion, I figured it would take a while.

We get there just as lunch starts. Percy gets me my food and pushes me over to the Artemis table.  
"I know it's against the rules, but do you want me to stay with you?" He asks.  
"No thanks."  
"Will you be ok by yourself?" He asks, sounding concerned.  
"Ya, I'll be fine." I say. He nods and walks over to the Poseidon table and starts eating. I look down at my food and start eating. I look around and see lots of people staring at me and whispering.  
'The story has probably already gotten around' I think. I see Liz and Nico come up together, 'Wonder why they're together.' I think to myself, then I remember, 'Right, Nico kissed her! Maybe they kissed again...' I smirk as Liz passes me, she notices and glares at me. They go their separate ways and eat. Then I see Sara with Will come up, soaking wet. I laugh in my head, 'Now what have they done?'

**Sara**  
"So, you've really never seen a girl in a swimsuit?" I ask Will as he reaches me in the water.  
"Oh, I've seen plenty. But not you." I blush, then laugh at him and dive underwater.

We swim in the lake for a while, as I start to get tired, I head towards the shore with Will following me. I look at my watch, it was almost lunch time,  
"Will, we should probably leave soon for lunch." He nods. I pull on my shorts and t-shirt. We didn't have towels with us, but I didn't care if my clothes got wet. I start walking towards the pavilion when Will yells,  
"Race ya!" He starts running, I had a bit of a head start, but not much. I run as fast as I can towards the pavilion, I thought that Will was right behind me, but when I turn around he was a ways back. I laugh at him and wait for a bit, "Thanks for waiting!" He yells, I keep running.

When we get to the pavilion, I look around to see if Liz is there yet. She is, Nico is there too, then I see Percy, I didn't think I'd see him here, with Chloe being hurt and all. But then I notice he is looking at something, I follow his gaze, Chloe was sitting at the Artemis table in a wheelchair, eating alone. I run over to her, "Hey, shouldn't you be at the big house?" I ask, she looks at me and responds,  
"Shouldn't _you_ be dry?" She had a good point. I left her and went to the Athena table to find Annabeth.

"Why are you all wet?" She asks in appal.  
"Well, hello to you too." I reply.  
"Sorry, but seriously, why are you wet?" She apologizes.  
"I went for a swim in the lake." I say, looking at my food.  
"With Will?" She looks over at him and laughs, he was still soaked, I had dried off a bit.  
"Yeah, so?" She stops laughing and turns back to her food.  
"So... I heard you beat him in a fight earlier today. Is that true?" She asks.  
"Yes, why?"  
"Well, for one, he's a lot bigger than you, I don't know how you could've done it. Was he playing weak?"  
"I dunno. It wasn't that hard, actually. I think he was trying, though. When I looked at him, once I had pinned him down, he looked embarrassed." I explain to her, then I realized it wasn't his first time getting beat by someone, it was his first time getting beaten by a girl. She stares at me in awe,  
"You know that he's a really good fighter, right? Like, _really_ good."  
"I had no idea. I'm sorry." I really did have no idea that he was a good fighter, and I beat him.  
"There's no reason to be sorry. You should practice more, so you can get even better. We'll talk with Chiron about it." I nodded. I notice some of our siblings and people from other tables listening. I sink down on the bench, I don't like being the center of attention. 'CRAP!' I thought to myself, 'Now Will will be the laughingstock.' I look over at him, I guess nobody around him knew yet, but word will spread quickly at camp. I finish my food, fast, and put my plate away, then head to my cabin to change.

I put on some other shorts and another t-shirt. I decide to leave my hair down, I don't normally. I brush it out, it was finally dry, then walked out the door.  
"Hey." Liz was waiting for me outside, she looked unusually happy.  
"Hi. So what did you and Nico "talk" about?" I put air quotes around 'talk' because I figured something besides talking had happened.  
She sighed, "Nothing... So what did you and Will do after I left?"  
"We went to the lake for a swim." I told her.  
"Right. What's this I hear about you beating Will in a fight?" I sigh, it had already gotten to her.  
"Um, I might have tackled him and pinned him down..." I trail off, Liz looks at me.  
"Nice." She smirks. We walk back over to the pavilion to catch up with the others.

As we walk over, we see Chloe with Percy, Annabeth and Nico, then I see Will, some campers were laughing at him.  
"Crap! Liz, turn me into a tree or something!" I beg.  
"No! Just deal with him!" She yells back. I sigh. Will walks over, the campers that were laughing stopped when they saw me,  
"Is that her?" One of them says.  
"Uh-huh." The other one replied.  
"Hi Will." I say quietly.  
"Mmmm." He sounds grumpy.  
"Liz, catch up with the others, I'll find you later." I tell Liz, she nods and runs over. Will had started to walk away, I catch up with him and grab his hand, pulling him closer to me, he tries to push me away but I don't let him, "Will?" He turns to me.  
"Why did you tell everyone?" He demands.  
"I didn't, Annabeth knew and she asked me about it at lunch. Lucy probably told her, don't get mad at her, though." He looks at me as I explain, "I'm sorry. I didn't think it was that big of a deal. What's the matter with me beating you in a fight?"  
"Nothing. It's just, not a lot of people beat me. And when word got out that you did, people have been teasing me."  
"What's funny about it?"  
"Well, for starters, you are a new camper, nobody thought you could do that. I guess they thought you were just a quiet girl. And I guess because you're smaller than me and a girl." He says.  
"Mmm..." I look up at him, grumpily, he smiles at me, I wasn't very happy that that was what everyone else thought of me. I grab Will's neck and pull him into a kiss. I hear someone walk up behind Will,  
"Hey Will, didn't you get beat up by your girlfriend?" They say and snicker, I guess they hadn't seen me though. Will turns around and I stand next to him, holding his hand. The campers are taken aback.  
"Does it matter?" I say sharply. They shake their heads nervously, "I didn't think so." I turn Will around and we walk away, "See, it's easy to take care of." He puts his arm around me again and we walk over to the others.  
"For you, it is." I start to pull my hair up, it started to bother me, but Will stops me, "No leave it down, it looks nice."  
"Ok," I say, letting my hair fall back down around my shoulders.


	10. Ch 10 A ride on the pegasi

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Sara or Liz.  
PLEASE READ:  
So I'm thinking of introducing new characters in the next few chapters. So if you wanna be in my story PM me or review. Tell me your godly parent, your gender, strengths and weaknesses, how you want your character to look, etc. I might just put you in. :)**

Liz  
Nico leans into me, we stay together for a minute. When we break away, we smile at each other. Nico stands up, helps me and then I chase him down the beach. He runs as fast as he can, but I catch up to him. I stick my leg out in front of him, causing him to trip. Before he falls, he grabs my hand and we tumble to the ground, I laugh and he smiles. We lay there for a while, then he gets up and pulls me up.**  
"**Ready for lunch, m'lady?" He says, holding out his hand.**  
"**Thank you, sir." I reply, taking his hand. ****

We walk along the beach, hand in hand, in the direction of the pavilion. When we hear the lunch bell sound, I look at him, we had been walking slowly, and didn't get too far.**  
"**Ready to run?" He asks, I nod. We sprint down the beach as fast as we can. When we get there, I see Chloe sitting at the Artemis table, she smirks when she sees Nico with me. I glare at her and walk past her table. When I get to mine, I say hi to my siblings. **  
"**How's Chloe?" Ebony asks as I sit down.**  
"**She's been better. Hopefully she'll be better soon." I say, Ebony and the others nod. I stare at my food and begin eating. All is going well, until I hear what Sara was talking about.**  
"**So... I heard you beat him in a fight earlier today. Is that true?" Annabeth asks. I can barely make out Sara's answer, but it sounds like a yes. They talk about a bit more, I listen as best I can, trying to get the details. I decide to ask her about it later. After their conversation, I see Sara stand up and walk away. I get up, and take care of my plate, then follow her. I watch as she walks inside her cabin, 'To change. She's probably still wet.' I think to myself. I stand by the door and wait for her. ****

"Hey." I say, I think she noticed that I was happy, she was staring at my face.**  
"**Hi. So what did you and Nico "talk" about?" She puts air quotes around 'talk', I glare at her.**  
**Then I sigh, "Nothing..." I lie, "So what did you and Will do after I left?" **  
"**We went to the lake for a swim."**  
"**Right." I decide to bring up the topic, "What's this I hear about you beating Will in a fight?" She sighs.**  
"**Um, I might have tackled him and pinned him down..." She trails off, expecting me to finish it as a thought.**  
"**Nice." I smirk. We walk back over to the pavilion to catch up with the others. ****

We walk over and see Chloe with Percy, Annabeth and Nico, I smile at Nico, he smiles back. I notice Will, some campers were laughing at him.**  
"**Crap! Liz, turn me into a tree or something!" Sara begs.**  
"**No! Just deal with him!" I yell, I didn't want to deal with changing people into things, _again_. Sara sighs as Will walks over, the campers that were laughing stopped when they saw her,**  
"**Is that her?" One of them says. **  
"**Uh-huh." The other one replied.**  
"**Hi Will." Sara says so quietly, I barely notice.**  
"**Mmmm." He mumbles, sounding grumpy.**  
"**Liz, catch up with the others, I'll find you later." Sara says as she looks over at me, I nod and run over. I stand next to Nico. I hoped that Chloe, Percy, or Annabeth didn't notice Nico grabbing my hand. He holds it behind his back. **  
"**Hey Liz, did you hear-" Chloe starts.**  
"**About Sara and Will?" I cut her off, "Yes." **  
"**I was there when it happened," Percy starts, "I heard them wrestling on the ground, then them shouting. I came out and Sara was on Will's chest, his face was red, and they were," He shudders like it was disgusting, "kissing." Then he makes a face. We laugh at him,**  
"**Shut your mouth, Perseus." I see Sara standing behind him. He freezes then shuffles to the side. Lucy comes bounding up.**  
"**Hi guys!" Will glares at her and mutters something under his breath. He tries to go after her, but Sara holds his hand, keeping him back. I feel a squeeze on my hand, it was Nico, I squeeze his hand back. **  
"**Hi Lucy." Sara says.****

Chloe  
The blonde girl turns to me.**  
"**Hi." She smiles. She had the same hair and eyes as Will. **  
"**Hey." I smile back**  
"**Are you Chloe?" She asks, I nod. "How's your back?"**  
"**Painful." I say simply. She nods knowingly.**  
"**I broke my wrist once. TJ whacked it with his shield when we were practicing one day." **  
"**Ouch." Liz screws up her face and winces. **  
"**Ya..." Lucy trails off in memory, rubbing her wrist. We stand in an awkward silence for a moment, well they stand, I sit. Will tries to get the conversation moving.**  
"**Well what lessons do you have?" He asks, Sara pulls out her schedule.**  
"**Um, I have wrestling. Sweet." Sara cracks a smile**  
"**Aww, fudge." Will sighs.**  
"**What, you too?" He nods, "Awesome, see ya there." She says and walks off.**  
"**What about you, Liz?" I ask.**  
"**I have... tracking skills." She says, pulling out her schedule, "Oh that sounds fun." I make a face.**  
"**Lucky, I wanna do that." I say, slouching in the wheelchair. "Ow. I shouldn't have done that." I pull out my own schedule, seeing what I'd be missing. "Oh, I have it too. So when I get better we'll have a class together!" Liz laughs.**  
"**Got to go, see ya later." Will had walked off sometime in our conversation, now it was just Nico, Percy, Lucy, Annabeth, and I. **  
"**Nico?" He looks up, **  
"**I have archery." He replies, I nod.**  
"**What about you, Lucy?" **  
"**I have archery too. Should we go, Nico?" She asks and he nods, they walk off. **  
"**I have... Something, I forgot." Annabeth says and wanders off.**  
"**What do you have, Percy?" I ask him.**  
"**I dunno, I was planning on staying with you."**  
"**Is Chiron ok with it?" I ask.**  
"**Ya, I talked with him earlier."**  
"**Ok, then." With that, he starts pushing me towards the big house.****

Sara  
Will and I walk up behind Percy, he was talking about what I did to Will. He shudders and says, "They were, kissing." **  
"**Shut your mouth, Perseus." I say in a harsh tone. He freezes and shuffles aside for us. Then Lucy comes over.**  
"**Hi guys!" **  
**I feel Will tense up and mutter, "I'm gonna get you, Lucy." He starts to walk towards her but I hold him back and whisper to him.**  
"**Remember, don't be mad at her. It was just for fun." He stops trying to go after her and comes back to me, but he's still glaring at her. We talk for a while more.****

"Well, what lessons do you have?" Will asks, I pull my schedule out of my pocket.**  
"**Um, I have wrestling. Sweet."**  
"**Aww, fudge." Will sighs.**  
"**What, you too?" He nods, "Awesome, see ya there." I say and walk off. I'm excited to have wrestling, I could learn a few things and be able to practice a few things, and Will has it too, that'd be fun.****

I head off towards my cabin after leaving the others. I was walking when I hear someone coming up behind me, I pretend not to hear them. When they reach me, I turn around.**  
"**What-Oh it's you."**  
"**Mmm... Ok." Will replies and drops it.**  
"**What'd you need?" I ask him.**  
"**Nothing, just wanna be with you." He slings his arm over my shoulders, I laugh. "You think you're ready for wrestling?" He asks.**  
"**Ya, I beat you, didn't I?" **  
"**Well, there are more people than me, like Clarisse." He says.**  
"**I know." I nod. ****

We walk over to where our lessons are, I pull up my hair as we get there. **  
"**I want you to be careful, you've already gotten hurt once, in a week. That's enough." He says, looking at me.**  
"**I tripped, Will." I say. He leans into me and I wrap my arms around his neck, he puts his arms around my waist and pulls me in. **  
"**Ready?" He asks, after our pre-practice kiss.****

Chloe  
Percy pushes me towards the big house, but suddenly stops, **  
"**Do you want to go somewhere besides the big house?" He asks. **  
"**Sure. Where?" I really want to go somewhere, but I didn't think Chiron would be ok with it.**  
"**How about the beach?" He suggests.**  
"**What about the wheelchair?" I ask, pointing to it.**  
"**I can push it over the sand."**  
"**Ok, if you say so, then let's go." He turns me around and we head to the beach. "So what are we gonna do?"**  
"**I dunno." Percy stops suddenly, almost throwing me out of the wheelchair.**  
"**Wait! Oh sorry." Percy shakes his head, "You should meet Blackjack." My eyes widen and a grin spreads across my face.**  
"**Yes!"**  
"**Lets go then." Percy turns around the wheelchair.****

"Hi Blackjack." Percy said when we arrived at the stable. "Good you?" Percy paused "Ya, sorry I haven't visited in awhile- Gods, I'm such an idiot! Sorry, Chloe this is Blackjack, Blackjack this is Chloe." Blackjack looks at me, I wave.  
"Can I go closer?" I ask Percy.**  
"**Sure." He pushes me closer to Blackjack and I put out my hand. Blackjack sniffs it, then looks at Percy.**  
"**Ya, that's her mom." Percy says. I guess I smell like Artemis, I never noticed. He looks back at me and comes forward, I pet his nose and the side of his face, he bucks his head and whinnies. Percy puts a hand on my shoulder, "He likes you." I smile, I've loved horses pretty much all my life. Then I remember that this was a pegasus, I have a mini freak attack. I look at his wings, they are folded neatly against his side. Blackjack sees me staring at them and he unfolds them to their full length. I gasp, **  
"**What is it, are you ok?" Percy asks.**  
"**Ya," I wave him off. "I'm ok."**  
"**Good." I stand up, "HEY! You're not supposed to do that." He grabs my arm.**  
"**I just did, didn't I?" I retort, pulling my arm back, I pet Blackjack. "Hi buddy, you're pretty handsome, aren't you?" Percy snickers. I turn around, then wince, grabbing the stall door. Percy jumps into action. He fumbles around in his pockets. He pulls out a small bottle and seats me back in the wheelchair.**  
"**Here," He hands me the bottle. I take a sip and the pain in my back disaspears. "I told you, you shouldn't have done that." I glare at him.**  
"**Why did you laugh?" Percy smiles, looking at Blackjack.**  
"**He said that he _really _likes you and other goofy stuff like that." Percy blushes and looks down. **  
"**Why are you blushing?" Percy's face is very red.**  
"**He said w-no reason."**  
"**Come on, tell me."**  
"**Noooo..." I narrow my eyes.**  
"**Fine," I say, "I'll find out on my own." I lie, Percy's eyes widen.**  
"**No, you won't."**  
"**Says who?" I say mischievously, my eyes sparkling.**  
"**Okaaaay, lets change the subject, shall we?"**  
"**Very smooth, Percy, very smooth."**  
"**Ha, Blackjack just said the same thing." I look over at Blackjack, he winks, as much as a pegasus can. I look back at Percy, he is still blushing.**  
"**Seriously tell me. Please?" I beg. Percy sighs, looking at me.**  
"**Why?" He says quietly.**  
"**Well, I'm assuming it has something to do with me. So I deserve to know."**  
"**Maybe later." He says.**  
"**Percy, you've already said that." I plead. "Wait, where are you going?" He had a zoned out look in his eyes, he stood up and started to walk away.**  
"**Somewhere I can clear my head." I didn't want to yell after him, I wanted to run after him and stop him, but I knew I couldn't.**  
"**Oh Percy..." I whisper. Blackjack nuzzles my shoulder. "What am I supposed to do now? I can't push myself over to the big house." I say to myself. I look at Blackjack, he gives me a look, one that I can't really describe, and open the door. He goes behind me and starts nudging me to the big house. I sigh. ****

As Blackjack pushes me up to the big house, Chiron and Mr. D were playing pinochle. Blackjack makes a grunting noise and Chiron turns around and sees me, "Chloe, where's Percy? He told me he was going to stay with you." He trots over.**  
"**I don't know, he just sorta walked off. Then Blackjack had to push me here."**  
"**Mmmm..." He sighs, then picks me up. We go back on the porch and he sets me on a chair. **  
"**You must be Mr. D." I say, turning to him. He grunts, apparently the card game is much more interesting. **  
"**Did Percy say where he was going?" Chiron asks me.**  
"**He said he was going somewhere to clear his head." **  
"**Probably the ocean..." He trails off.****

Liz  
I was slowly making my way through the forest, tracking something. I hear a noise behind me, but when I turn around, nothing was there. I keep walking, but I am aware someone is following me. I get to a shaded spot and duck behind a tree. Then, a twig snaps. I look out and see a figure lurking in deeper shadows. Quickly, I look for a quiet path to my pursuer. Once I see it, I walk up behind them.**  
"**Excuse me?" I say. The figure whips around.**  
"**Yes." Says a familiar voice.**  
"**Nico! What are you doing here?"**  
"**Looking for you, duh." I walk back to a lighter area, Nico follows.****

Sara  
"Hey, new girl!" I whip around. A kid from the Demeter cabin was running over to me. The only way I knew was because she had flowers in her hair and a very, shall I say, green appearance. Green as in eco-friendly.**  
"**Do ya have to call me that?" I retort. "And what do you need?"**  
"**Sorry. I just wanted to say you did a good job today."**  
"**Ok, thanks."**  
"**Welcome. I'm Katie, by the way."**  
"**I'm Sara." I say as Will walks over. "Hey," I hug him as he gives me a kiss on my head.**  
"**Hi Will,"**  
"**Hey Katie."**  
"**Well it was nice meeting you, Sara." Katie says, turning to me.**  
"**You too. See you around." I reply and she walks off.**  
"**How many fights did you win?" Will asks.**  
"**I dunno," I shrug, "I wasn't keeping track. How many did you win?"**  
"**Well I won most, but I did lose some."**  
"**Uh-huh." I say mischievously, "Who beat you?"**  
"**Really?" I nod and we start walking, "Fine then, I don't remember all. But I do remember one."**  
"**Who?"**  
"**Well, she's pretty and looks a whole lot like you." I punch his arm, "Hey!" He rubs his arm and I stick out my tongue. Will reaches out to grab me, but I run away. "I'm gonna get you!" He yells after me and I run towards the beach.****

As I run up to the shore, with Will on my tail, I see Percy. Immediately, I stop. Will then proceeds to crash into me.**  
"**Oof!"**  
"**Shh!" I point to Percy. He was walking into the water, completely oblivious to us. "Where's Chloe?!" I whisper loudly, freaking out. He was supposed to be with her. I look at Will, he shrugs. **  
**I run over to Percy and slap his arm, "Where the Hades is Chloe?! You left her alone!" I yell. He looks at me.**  
"**I-I I'm sorry." He says quietly.**  
"**You better be!" I yell. "No one leaves my best friend, with a serious injury, alone!"**  
"**Sara," Will cuts in, "Calm down. We'll find her. And Percy," Will drags him off to where I can't hear them. I slump down in the sand, stick my feet in the water and wait. ****

Percy and Will finally walk back, Percy with a less zoned-out look in his eyes.**  
"**You had better have a good reason for leaving Chloe." I say and stand up grumpily. **  
"**Just let it go," Will says, "He was with her last at-" A noise cuts him off. We turn around to see three pegasi, one was black, who I'm assuming was Blackjack. The others well I didn't know. I run over to them, I've never met him, but I love animals. So why not go up and touch a mysterious animal? Smart right? Percy is quick to follow me,**  
"**Hey, buddy." Blackjack gives Percy a look I couldn't understand.**  
"**What're they doing here?" Will asks as he catches up.**  
"**They want to take us to the big house. He apparently pushed Chloe all the way." **  
"**I'm in." I say. If you didn't already know, it's kinda hard to get on a horse or pegasus, I guess, without a step, or a saddle. "Which should I take?" I ask, turning to Percy.**  
"**You take Porkpie."Percy motions to one. "Will, take Guido, and I'll take Blackjack."**  
"**Ok," I nod. Somehow, I manage to get on Porkpie with Will's help.**  
"**You'll be ok by yourself?" He asks.**  
"**Sure, how hard can it be?" He nods,**  
"**Touche," And then gets on Guido, Percy had already gotten on Blackjack.


	11. Ch 11 HELL!

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Sara or Liz. **  
**PLEASE READ:**  
**So I'm thinking of introducing new characters in the next chapter. So if you wanna be in my story PM me or review. Tell me your godly parent, your gender, strengths and weaknesses, how you want your character to look, etc. I might just put you in. :)**

**Liz**  
"Looking for you, duh!" Nico says as I walk back into the light.  
"Aren't you supposed to be in a lesson right now?" I ask him as I keep walking.  
"I decided it was getting boring." He states and follows me.  
You can't just ditch lessons-" I was cut off by the sound of a gong.  
"Too late, they're over." Nico says happily, grabbing my hand.  
"Fine, what do you need?" I ask and turn to him.  
"Nothing, just wanted you." He makes a face. "That came out wrong,"  
"Yes, yes, it did." I pull him into a kiss. "All right, what do I have next?" I pull out my schedule.  
"Sword skills," Nico answers the question I directed towards myself. I glance at my schedule and mock surprise.  
"What? Are you," I pause for dramatic effect. _Soooo _original right, "_stalking_ me?" Nico gave me an evil look.  
"Yes. No, I checked earlier." I roll my eyes.

**Sara**  
We circle over to the big house and land next to the porch. I see Chloe reading on the porch. I jump off Porkpie and sprint up the steps.  
"Are you ok?" I ask Chloe. She looks up, startled.  
"Yes?" Chloe says confused. I slouch down in a chair.  
"Good," Percy and Will join us.  
"Sorry," Percy says to Chloe. She makes a face and goes back to reading her book, I glare at him.  
"You guys better get back to lessons." Chloe says without looking up.  
"Ok, see you guys later." I say, getting up from the chair I just sat down in. I walk over to Will and we leave.

**Chloe**  
When Will and Sara leave, Percy walks over and sits next to me, "Chloe," Percy says, I look at my book, pretending to be uninterested, "Chloe, listen, I-I'm really sorry that I left you earlier. I-It's just that..." He trails off, I look at him, his eyes are red.  
'Is he, _crying_?' I think to myself.  
"It's fine," I say and put my hand on his arm.  
"No, it's not. I left you and you trusted me." He whispers.  
I raise my eyebrows, _trusted_? Whatever.  
"Do you want to go to the beach?" I ask.  
"Sure, I won't leave you this time." I nod.

When we get to the beach, Percy stops my wheelchair as close to the water as possible. He comes next to me and sits down.  
"Do you want to go in the water?" He asks after a few minutes.  
"How will that work, exactly?" I respond.  
"Simple," He stands up and goes in front of me. Reaching down, he picks me up and he walks into the water. He gets about waist deep when he pulls me under, immediately, an air bubble forms around us, "How's this?"  
"Awesome!" I smile. He puts his hand on my back, I can feel it start to get better. I look over at him, his face had gone pale, "Percy? Percy, what are you doing?" I ask him, moving his hand off my back like it was draining his energy.  
"I-It's to help you." His voice sounds weak.  
"Come on, we need to go." I start kicking in the water, whatever he had done to me had made my back feel a whole lot better. I swim, holding Percy's hand, up to the surface. I start to swim towards shore and stand once the water is shallow enough. I drag Percy to the sand, "Percy, you need to help me!" I get him to stand a bit, sitting him in the wheelchair. I start to push him to the cabins, the closest place. I lean on the wheelchair, supporting my own weight.

When we get to the cabins, I look around and see no one, "Damn it! They're all at lessons." I mutter under my breath and turn around, heading to the big house.

"CHIRON! Help!" I scream as I get closer. He sees us from the porch, gets up, and gallops over to us.  
"Chloe, what happened to Percy?" He asks.  
"We were in the water and he put his hand on my back, he made it heal. But I think I tore one of the cuts open, getting him over here. Then I looked at him, his face was pale. It was like his energy was draining from doing that." I let out, the pain in my back was getting worse.  
"Well, come with me." He picks up Percy with ease, then starts walking.  
"I don't think I can..." I say then fall to the ground.

I wake up in the big house, in the same room that I was in when we first came last week. I sit up and look around, Percy is in the bed next to mine. He was already sitting up, "Hey, how ya feeling?" He asks, getting out of his bed and walking over.  
"Better, what about you?" I ask.  
"A bit better."

**Liz**  
Nico and I walk to the area where I had my next lesson, "Do you have sword skills too?" I ask him.  
"Yes, I have it with you." He kisses my cheek.  
"Not in front of people, Nico." I say, pushing him away and letting go of his hand.  
"Fine," He lets go of my hand. We walk over to the group of people gathering around the instructor.  
"Now, for the pairs," She starts listing off names, I've learned to zone out until something interesting is said, like my name for instance. "-Elizabeth," I sigh, 'It's Liz, LIZ!' "and Nico." She starts naming off names again as Nico walks up to me.  
"You can't get rid of me that easily." He smiles and we face each other.  
"Ha. Ha. Ha." I say sarcastically.  
"START!" The instructor shouts. Nico pulls out his sword, I do the same.  
"You're going down, Ghost Prince." I say to him as I press the button on my sword, making it into two swords.  
"Not fair, you don't have a nickname. And you have two swords." He replies, "UNFAIR ADVANTAGE!" He shouts at the top of his lungs. I lunge forward, hitting his sword. We spar for a while, it's not always good to pair up two people who like each other. I decided to let him know that it was ok to act like we're in real combat. I hit the flat side of my sword against his hand, he drops his own, "Hey, it's on now." He quickly grabs his sword and comes towards me, I block his next strike. 'I'm pretty good,' I think in my head. Fighting with two swords is harder that you think, you need good coordination, I decide it'd be better if I went back to one sword. I press the button on the handle again, the swords combine, I had a short moment of distraction, Nico saw the chance and took it. He swings his sword at my arm, causing a cut. I stare at the gash, then at him. I bring my sword up higher then swing, it hits his shoulder. Suddenly, green mist start coming out of his gash. I gasp, dropping my sword, then run over to him. If he was going to get transported anywhere, I was going with him. The green mist gets denser. It gets too dense to see anything.

As it clears, I look around. We are somewhere completely different. It was the same field we were in when I first met him.  
"What did you do?" Nico asks, standing up.  
"I have no idea. Are we in the Underworld again?" He nods grimly, "I need to get in control of my powers." I mutter.  
"Let's get outta here. We have to go to my dad's palace, though."  
"Fine," Nico runs in the direction of the parting in the trees, I follow.  
We runs for a few minutes until the scenery starts to change, thing start getting darker and more stone appears.  
"Nico?" I ask, stopping. He stops and turns to me, "I don't know how I, a daughter of Hecate, am going to do in Hades palace." He looks at me.  
"You have a point." He holds out his hand, I take it, "That way, whoever sees us, will know you're with me."

"Father?" Nico asks as we get to the front gates, "It is your son, Nico diAngelo. I have to ask a favor." The gates swing open and we walk in. I feel myself start to shake, I was meeting my first god anyways, I have a right to be nervous. Nico squeezes my hand, reassuring me. We walk through several hallways until we come to a big room. There are two thrones, in one, a young woman sits, 'Persephone,' In the other, a man with dark hair, looking a bit like Nico, sits. Behind them another woman stands, she has wheat woven into her hair.  
"Father,"  
"Son," Hades says boldly, "Who is this?" He points to me.  
"I-I'm Liz, d-daughter of Hecate." I stutter.  
"Why are you with my son?"  
"I-we-" Nico cuts me off to explain.  
"We were are camp, practicing with swords, when she accidently transported us here. We came to you, hoping you could get us out and back to camp." I knew Hades was not on to bargain with, I just hope this time he'll help. I look over at Hades, his brow is furrowed in thought.  
"I don't see why not. But know this is the second time you have come to the Underworld, Elizabeth. If you aren't dead or a child of mine, I would limit your visits-" I didn't hear the rest.  
"My name is 'Liz' not 'Elizabeth'!" I say louder than necessary. Hades stares at me in shock, so does Nico, the woman standing behind them speaks up, seeing that Hades could disintegrate me on the spot if he wanted to.  
"How about we tie things over with a bit of cereal?" she says helpfully. She _must_ be Demeter.  
"Mother!" Persephone scolds her.  
"S-sorry," My confidence retreats, "Please continue." I look Hades in the eyes. He sighs.  
"Fine, leave my palace and don't come back unless you are dead or-No, just if you're dead." He flicks his hand and everything starts to fade, then blackness.

I look around, we are back at camp, but on the hill. Nico was laying down next to me, "Nico, are you alright?" I ask, bending over him.  
"Ya, what happened?" A crowd starts to gather around us. Nico sits up.  
"Your dad brought us back to camp. Let's go get cleaned up." I suggest, we had gotten a few more cuts in the Underworld. He gets up and we walk in the direction of the big house, with our crowd following.  
"Nico, what happened? People are telling me you and Liz disappeared an hour ago." Chiron asks.  
"When she cut me," He points to the gash on his shoulder, "the green mist came out of it and we got transported to the Underworld." Nico explains quickly.  
"I see. Elizabeth, how did this happen?" He asks, turning to me.  
"I have no idea. And it's Liz!" I storm inside to get my cuts healed, Nico follows me. **(I read that as, 'A storm gets inside my cuts' lol)**  
"I don't want to know what you would do to me if I called you that. I mean, you interrupted _and_ shouted at the god of the dead. I'm surprised he didn't obliterate you."  
"I'd probably kill you, then find you again in the Underworld, and kill you again." I say as an Apollo camper tends to us. Then, the door bursts open and Sara rushes in with Will following.  
"LIZ!" She screams as she comes up to me, "Are you ok? I heard what happened. Is Nico ok?" She blurts and hugs me.  
"Nico and I are fine. Calm down." She lets go of me.  
"Fine,"

**Sara**  
Will and I are in an archery lesson when someone from the Apollo cabin runs up to me, "You're Sara, right?"  
"Yes, what's wrong?"  
"It's Nico and Liz they just appeared on the hill. Now they're at the big house." She says.  
"Thanks, I'll get Will then be there in a minute." She nods and run in the direction of the big house.  
"Will!" I run over to him.  
"What?" He asks, putting his bow down.  
"It's Nico and Liz. Follow me." I race off in the direction the Apollo camper had just gone.

"LIZ!" I scream, bursting inside, "Are you ok? I heard what happened. Is Nico ok?" Questions come rushing out as I squeeze her around her waist.  
"Nico and I are fine. Calm down." I let go of her, realizing that I'm overreacting.  
"Fine," I say. I walk over to Nico, Will is with him, "Hey, you ok?"  
"Ya, fine..." He trails off and looks over my shoulder, I look in the mirror behind him. Just Liz, she is smiling at him-Liz, smiling at Nico?  
"Nico, Nico-NICO! Snap outta it!" I say, waving my hand in his face.  
"Huh-Oh, what?" He says, coming back from Liz world.  
"Can I talk to you, alone?" He nods and we walk into another room.

"What's going on between you and Liz? Are you two together, or something?" I ask. He whispers something quietly, "What?"  
"I said maybe. She hasn't made it clear. Like she doesn't want to be seen in public with me."  
"Oh gods," I mutter under my breath, "Yup, you're dating her." He looks at me happily.  
"How do you know?" He asks.  
"Nico, I've known her since kindergarten, that's long enough to _know_." I say, the door leading into the room we were just in opens a crack. Liz sticks her head in.  
"What are you guys talking about?"  
"You two," I say, mockingly. She closes the door behind her with an angry look on her face. "Uh oh," I whisper to Nico. I duck behind him, just as Liz charges at me.  
"Nico, you might want to move." She says to him. He quickly jumps out of the way as Liz charges me again, this time she hits me. "Sara, get back here!" She says in a different voice. I look at her, her eyes are a bright green color instead of her normal blue/grey.  
"Liz?" I look around, mist was swirling around me, the same color as her eyes. The mist gets thicker and thicker.  
When it clears, I feel like I'm floating, but only for a second. After a moment in the air, I drop five feet into water and let out a scream. I propel myself towards the surface after hitting the water. Looking around, I realize I'm in the lake. I swim to shore and run back to the big house.

"ELIZABETH!" I shout, breaking through the door, soaking wet. She, Will, and Nico all stare at me. "You'd better have a damn good explanation for dropping me in the lake!" I charge at her, getting extremely angry. Before I reach her, someone grabs me around the waist. I look at my captor, Will. I glare at him, then try to break free but he locks his arms around me, seeing my next move.  
"Girls, calm down!" Nico says, standing between Liz and I. Will loosens his grip around me, breaking free, I glare at Liz then run out the door. I walk around the porch to the other side and open a door, to explore.  
"Chloe?" Chloe was lying on her side in a bed, with Percy at her side.  
"Shhh, she just fell asleep." Percy says before looking at me. "What happened to you?" He says, looking up.  
"Liz transported me to the lake and I fell in. But, before that, she transported herself and Nico to the Underworld." I explain quickly.  
"Oh," He looks pale and weak.  
"Are you alright? What happened to Chloe?" I ask.  
"I took Chloe to the beach and carried her in the water. To help heal her, I transferred energy through her. It drained almost all of my energy, though. I think she brought me back here." I stare at him, I can't believe he risked himself to help heal a girl he only met about two weeks ago.  
"Percy, you don't know how much this means to me. Thank you." I go over to him and give him a hug, I instantly dry the moment I touch him, "Thanks." I go over to Chloe, since she was on her side, I decide to check out her back. I carefully lift the back of her shirt. She has five gashes, all but one was almost healed. The one that wasn't looks like it was torn open. I grimace, pulling her shirt back down. The door opens, apparently, everyone else was going on a manhunt for me. Liz runs in yelling.  
"GAAAA-aaa..." She falters when she see Chloe, but it still wakes her up. Chloe sits up suddenly, startled.  
"Wh-AHHH!" She falls back to her side from the pain. Percy jumps up and hurries to find some nectar.

**Chloe**  
I whimpered from the pain. I know, I probably sounded like a little kid, but it hurt. I feel someone pry open my jaw and trickle a liquid in, it tastes like root beer. I roll onto my back and open my eyes.  
"What day is it?" I ask.  
"Umm, Monday." Sara answers.  
"No, like, the number." I ask again.  
"It's-" Sara gasps coming to realization, "School started yesterday!" "Crap! We need to go!" Liz says as she runs out, Sara follows. I swing my legs over the side if the bed and wait. They rush back in.  
"Sorry!" They say simultaneously. They manage to pick me up and put me in a wheelchair and push me out the door. With some bouncing, we get down the steps, and then we rush off to the cabins.

When we get to the cabins, Liz rushes into hers and Sara pushes me over to hers, "It'll only take a minute," I nod and she runs inside to pack her stuff. Liz comes running out, carrying her bag. She puts it down and pushes me over to my cabin.  
"Want me to pack for you?" She asks, I figure I can't really go anywhere.  
"Please," She rushes inside and starts packing my things. **(A/N Just incase there was any confusion, Sara and Liz moved into their respective cabins since I was in the big house)**  
After a minute, Sara comes out of the Athena cabin and comes over to me, "Is Liz packing your stuff?" She asks.  
"Ya," I reply. Sara goes into the Artemis cabin to help Liz with my things, after all, I think I had brought the most bags. While they're inside, Percy, Nico, and Will runs up to me,  
"Why are you guys leaving?" Percy asks as soon as he's within earshot.  
"We have to go to school." I say, Nico and Will run inside, I'm guessing to try and convince Sara and Liz to stay. They come out of the cabin,  
"We can't stay, we'll be back as soon as school's out for the summer." Liz tells them, carrying one of my bags as she walks out.  
"But-" Will starts.  
"No buts, we want our education." Sara cuts him off, carrying my other bag, "Where's Chloe's car? And the dogs? Weber!" Sara shouts.  
"London!"  
"Owen!" We call for our dogs and they come bounding up.  
"Wait, how are we even getting home? We can't drive across the country and we can't go on a the plane." Liz starts to worry.  
"You don't go, you stay." Nico insists.  
"You could use shadow travel," Percy had been sitting next to me the whole time.  
"Good idea, Nico? Do you mind?" Sara looks over at Nico. He sighs, I can tell he doesn't want to, "You could rest up at our place after, then head home." She suggests.  
"Fine, where's the car?"

Percy pushes me over to the hill, with the others following. My car was at the top of the hill, "I guess this is it," I say as we get to the top of the hill. Liz and Sara load the bags with the boys help. Percy picks me up and puts me in the front passenger seat, Liz gets in the driver seat. Sara and Will share a kiss, then she gets in the back, next to Nico, the dogs pile in.  
"Bye Will, bye Percy." Sara says. I glance at Percy, he looks-sad? I wonder what's wrong.  
"Still haven't figured out what he wanted to tell you, huh?" Sara whispers into my ear.  
"Nope," I shake my head.  
"I swear, Chloe, sometimes you are clueless." Before I can reply, everything starts to get darker. When the darkness clears, we are back home in San Diego.


	12. Ch 12 School Ends Finally

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Sara or Liz. **  
**PLEASE READ:**  
**So I'm thinking of introducing new characters in the next chapter. So if you wanna be in my story PM me or review. Tell me your godly parent, your gender, strengths and weaknesses, how you want your character to look, etc. I might just put you in. :)**

**Chloe**  
"I swear, Chloe, sometimes you are clueless." Before I can reply, everything starts to get darker. When the darkness clears, we are back home in San Diego. Once the dogs see that we are back at the house, they leap out of the car and run around the yard. Liz and Nico get out of the car, Sara takes a deep breath. I look at her, she looks like she's going to be sick, I'd forgotten that she hates shadow travel. She groans then gets out of the car, after grabbing my wheelchair, she comes to my side, "Liz, Nico, a little help getting someone out of the car?" She motions to me and they walk over. After some decision making, we decide it'd be best if Liz and Sara lifted me out because Nico looks like he's about to pass out. They get me into the wheelchair and we head inside.  
"So this is where three sixteen year old girls live alone." Nico says, plopping down on the couch.  
"Ya, you can sleep if you want. We're going to school." Liz says, pointing to the couch, even though he was already sitting on it.  
"Oh, before you go," He rummages in his pockets, "take this, it's some nectar for Chloe. One last thing before you leave, always, always keep your weapons with you, you'll never know when you might need them." Nico yawns.  
"Thanks," Liz takes the nectar and Nico instantly falls asleep on the couch. Sara grabs her backpack, they were all exactly where we left them. Liz gets mine and hers, then we go back outside to the car. After loading me up, Liz drives us to school in her green mini cooper, we are going to be a few hours late.

"Hurry up!" I say as they get me out of the car.  
"We are going as fast as we can!" Sara plops me down into my wheelchair and hands me my backpack, we run inside. Luckily, we all have lockers next to each other and the same teachers more or less.

**Sara**  
After rushing to school, we run to our lockers and push our stuff inside. I look at my watch, "Yes, just in time for math!" I love math and I'm glad I didn't miss it. Liz pushes Chloe just as the hallways flood with other students and we go to our math class. As we enter the classroom, I hear some of the other kids whisper,  
"Why is Chloe in a wheelchair?"  
"Weren't they not here-" And other things like that. I look for an empty seat, just my luck, three all next to each other in the front of the class. We go to the desks and sit down, except Chloe, we move the chair at the desk and she just uses the wheelchair. A group three of girls walk up to us.  
"Oh my god! What happened?" Eve says, Eve was kinda short and she has long brown hair and brown eyes.  
"Chloe! Why are you in a wheelchair?" Ashley says, shocked. Ashley has platinum blond hair and deep blue eyes.  
"Why didn't you call us?" Jackie, one of our friends, says, exclaims.  
"Or text!" Eve half shouts. We were sorta popular, but not the most popular. Which is kinda funny, considering how middle school was. It wasn't bad it was just... Well, different.  
"Cell service." I lie, I didn't think they should know.  
"Okay... Chloe why are you in a wheelchair?"  
"I... um, fell off a horse?" She offers, luckily they didn't notice her doubt.  
"Oh, ok. See you later!" Eve says and they run off to their desks.  
"Well, it's nice to have my top three students back." Mr. Greene, our math teacher, says as he walks into the classroom. We work on some math, none challenging to us, so we help people with theirs. Chloe, Liz, and I are sort of teachers pets... In all of our classes. After math, we head back to our lockers. I put my math binder away and pull out my English one. I gasp, on the front, there were pictures of Will and I.  
"Liz, do you know if Nico put these photos on my binder?" She gives me a sly smile, I sigh and look over the photos. Some were of us walking, laughing, and one was of us at the beach, kissing. I hear somebody walk up behind me.  
"Who's that?" Brianna, one of the most 'popular' girls in school was standing behind me with her posse. By 'popular' I mean she thinks she's all that, but she's really not, "He can't be your _boyfriend_, can he?"  
"Yes, he _is_ my boyfriend. Why couldn't he be?" I ask sharply.  
"He's so hot and you're, well, _not_." She says, looking me up and down. I glare at her, shaking my head, and slam my locker closed.  
"Can't you be nice and see people for who they are, just once?" Liz says, standing up for me.  
"That really is her boyfriend," Chloe says, wheeling over.  
"Whatever you say," They walk off. We go to our next class, English, then school is out.

When we get home, we find the dogs by themselves. Nico had left a note.  
"He left a while ago. He says he rested and fed the dogs, then left." Liz says, reading the note. She folds it up and puts it in her pocket, I assume it has something from him to her on it too.

**Chloe**  
***Two months later***  
"School's out! Finally!" I scream as we run out of our last class, over the two months, I had healed and we had finished two months of school without a single monster trying to kill us. We walk towards the doors of school, with the crowd, when the doors burst open. Our three favorite, once fictional, boys come in.  
"Percy!" I shout.  
"Will!" Sara screams.  
"Nico," Liz says way more quietly than our screams. We run to them, all three of us hug them, Will and Sara, Nico and Liz, I knew something was going on between them, and Percy runs up and hugs me, I throw my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek. I blush, letting go of his neck. I see Liz and Sara share a smirk. Will looks at Sara after they hug and pulls her into a kiss, just as Brianna and her posse walk by. I hear them gasp as Sara and Will stop kissing.  
"Told you," They stare at her, the hallways had cleared by now. Suddenly, they start growling.  
"Girls, meet your first _empousa_, and her trainees." Percy says, uncapping Riptide. Nico and Will pull out their weapons. I pull out my sword, Liz and Sara do the same. Six demigods against three monsters. Will and Sara walk up to one, Liz and Nico go up to another, and Percy and I go up to the main one. We all attack at the same time, it's a bit easier when there are two people for each monster. The monster dodges my first strike and manages to block the second one Percy aims at her. I jab at her face, distracting her, as Percy goes behind her and slices through her flesh. As our _empousa_ turns to dust, I look over at the others, noticing that all of them have defeated their monster, and that the most wounded was Will, with a cut to his shoulder. He was being tended to by Sara. I look over at Percy,  
"You ok?" I ask him.  
"Ya, are you?" I nod and we go over to Liz and Nico.  
"You two good?" Nico asks as we walk up, we nod in unison. I go over to Sara and Will, she was cleaning out the cut Will's shoulder.  
"Hey," She says as I come up.  
"Is he going to be ok?" I ask, pointing to Will's shoulder.  
"I'll be fine," Will says, standing up.  
"How was that for totally, freakin', awesome?!" Sara says, she was having a spazzy moment, those for her are extremely funny to watch. We all stare at her as she runs down the hallway, for no reason, then runs back, "WOO, I gotta lot of energy! It's ADHD time!" She exclaims, throwing her arms around Wills neck. He started looking scared when she said, 'How was that for totally, freakin', awesome?!'  
"Is this, uh, normal for her?" He asks, turning to Liz and I with a freaked out look on his face.  
"Only when she's spazzing out, yes." I reply. He nods and takes her arms from around his neck.  
"Calm down," He holds onto her arms, she was too busy bouncing up and down to listen though.  
"It's no use," I say overly dramatically, Liz, Percy, and Nico laugh, I try to keep a straight face.  
"Ready to head home?" Liz asks.  
"Ya, how are we all going to fit, though?" Nico brings up a good point.  
"I'll run home!" Sara blurts out and runs back down the hallway, then comes back.  
"I'd probably better go with her." Will suggests, grabbing Sara's arm before she can take off again.  
"So, I'll drive, Percy, you'll sit shotgun and Liz and Nico will sit in the back, then." I say and we walk out the door, Sara was dragging Will by the arm, like an anxious little dog. We pile into the car, well, except Will and the Torpedo.

**Liz**  
"She's like a torpedo," I say as we get into the car.  
"Ya, do you think he'll be ok?" Percy asks, worried for his friend.  
"Oh, maybe, maybe not. Who really knows with her when she goes crazy? She almost ran me over once." Chloe says, starting up the car, "It's so nice to drive again and to be able to stand and all too." She mutters, just loud enough for us to hear though.  
"See you guys at the girls' place!" Nico yells before we leave.  
"Sara, be careful and do NOT terrorize Will." I remind her and we drive out of the parking lot.  
"So, what happened at camp while we were gone?" I ask Percy and Nico.  
"Not much, it was pretty quiet after you guys left. Without Liz transporting anyone or anymore daughters of Artemis or any new couples." Percy says one thing for each of us.  
"What happened here?" Nico asks.  
"Literally, nothing. Chloe's back healed, Sara did whatever it is here crazy brain makes her do, and I did nothing much. We did practice a lot with our swords in the backyard, though." I say.  
"Your place is really nice by the way." Nico says, "I left before you guys got home. Like I said on the note, I slept for a few hours then I left-"  
"OH, I have to go to my last velodrome class!" Chloe slams her head into the steering wheel. "Crap!" She turns the car and heads towards where the classes are held. "Crap, crap, crap, crap."

When we get to where she does her velodrome, she parks the car.  
"Liz, I'll call you on a landline when it's over. Pick me up then?" She asks me.  
"Sure," I say, getting in the driver seat, "See you then."  
"Wait, I wanna watch." Percy says, also getting out.  
"Ok, bye," Nico and I say together, as he slides next to me. We watch as Chloe and Percy walk in, then head home.  
"Sara and Will will already be home when we get there." I sigh, Nico laughs.

**Sara**  
"Sara, be careful and do NOT terrorize Will." Liz shouts as they drive out of the parking lot.  
"Terrorize me?" Will shouts, worried.  
"Don't worry, I won't terrorize you." I reassure him.  
"Mm hm," He sounds unconvinced. I run back to him and give him a hug.  
"I missed you," He says.  
"Ya, I missed you too," I say and we start walking, hand in hand.  
"So, are you only coming back to camp just for the summer?" Will asks. I look at his face, he looks like he's been dreading this question.  
"I don't know," I whisper, "I want to stay forever, but..." I trail off.  
"You probably wouldn't miss much at school and you can learn everything you need to at camp."  
"I know, but I need to talk it over with Liz and Chloe first." He nods, "Want to run back?" I ask, luckily, our house isn't that far from school.  
"Sure," We start running down the street.

"That's strange," I say, breathing heavily, as we run up to the house.  
"What is?" Will asks, coming up behind me.  
"The car's not here." I point to the driveway.  
"They'll probably be home soon."  
"Ya," I agree, "Want some water?" I say, walking to the door and pulling out my set of keys.  
"Please," He croaks. I open the door and we go inside.  
"Make yourself at home." I say, all three dogs jump up on him, "Hey! OFF!" I order them, they get down and sit in a line, obediently, "Sorry," I apologize, looking at Will.  
"It's fine, I have to say that I prefer them over monsters." I laugh and go to the kitchen, getting us some ice water. "Thanks," Will says when I hand him his water. We both gulp down our waters.  
"Want a tour?" I ask him, he nods. I show him the bedrooms, the living room, the kitchen, and finally the yard.  
"Nice target," He points to our archery target and goes to our bow and arrows, "Have you gotten any better?"  
"Well, this is mainly Chloe's, but sometimes she lets me use it. I prefer the sword fighting," I say and point to a straw filled dummy with deep gashes in it.  
"Of course you do," He slings his arm over me and kisses my cheek, as we sit down on the couch inside. I lean against him and close my eyes.

**Percy**  
**(A/N This will probably be the only Percy POV)**  
I watch Chloe race along the track in awe, her hair streaming out behind her. She would smile or make a face at me each time she passes. Chloe looks amazing on the fixed gear bike. 'Percy, get the courage and ask her. Suck it up!' I think to myself as I zone out on her. She sees me and starts to blush, I smile and wave, pretty sure my face was the shade of a tomato.  
"Hey," She runs over after her lessons are over.  
"Hi," I say nervously, "you ready to go?" I ask her.  
"No, I'm gonna take a quick shower, I'll meet you outside in like five minutes." I nod, I didn't know girls could take five minute showers. I walk outside and sit on a bench. It was my first time to San Diego, it's pretty nice. I look up at the sky and think about the day when the girls first came.  
***FLASH BACK***  
I was minding my own business in the big house when I hear an extremely loud noise, then barking. I run onto the porch to see Ms. O'Leary bounding over to a jeep that had somehow landed in front of the big house. I run over to see if there's anyone in the car. I gasp, three girls about my age were passed out, two in the front and one in back. There were three dogs with them too. "Hey Will!" I yell at him, he was walking by the forest, talking with Nico, "A little help!" They rush over, when they see the girls, they gasp too.  
"What the-" Nico says, "I'll take the driver," He goes over to the driver side and pulls the pale girl with short blond hair out.  
"I'll get the one in the back." Will rushes over and gets the girl in the back, she's pretty tan and has long light brown hair.  
"I guess I'll take her," I go to the girl in the passenger seat, her head was turned away from me, but I tilt it towards me, I gasp when I see her face, she's beautiful. She has long blond hair and some freckles. I gently pick her up and get her out of the car. The dogs start whining and Ms. O'Leary notices them, she walks over to investigate them. I run back inside and find an empty bed for the girl I was holding, Will and Nico had gone in the room next door. I wait for a few hours until she stirs, rushing to her side as she wakes up, I swear she blushed when she saw me.  
"Um... Hi?" She mumbles.  
"How are you feeling? Are you ok? What happened to you guys?" My questions come out in a rush.  
"OHMIGODS!" She sits up quickly-wait did she say ohmigod_s_? "OWWWW!" She clutches her forehead, looking dizzy, she hit my nose pretty hard, I could feel blood trickling down my face. She looks at me, "Oh my gods! Are you ok? I'm so sorry!" I was holding my nose and I could feel blood coming through my fingers. I get up and walk over to the sink, turning it on, I run my hand under the water and the blood disappears. I walk back over to her, "Um... Hi, I'm Chloe,"  
"Percy, Percy Jackson." Suddenly, her eyes change to a silver color, like the moon, I stare at them in awe.  
"What?" She asks.  
"Nothing..."  
"Can I, um, see my friends?"  
"Sure." She gets up, but almost falls over. I reach out and catch her.  
"Thanks, but I'm ok."  
"Chloe," I say as I stand her up, "by any chance, do you have A.D.H.D. or dyslexia?" She nods.  
"I have very mild dyslexia, but yes, I do have A.D.H.D. So do my friends." I nod, it's probably just my luck that they're Roman.  
***PRESENT***  
I look towards the doors Chloe should be heading out of after I have my daydream and, as if on cue, Chloe comes out and walks over to me, "Hey," She sits next to me, her wet hair slaps my face as she turns, getting something out of her bag.  
"Hi" I say as she pulls out a tube of lip gloss.  
"I have to talk-" She pauses to put some on, "to Coach Jessie real fast."  
"Ok, just wait a sec." I look around, making sure nobody is looking. I touch her arm and her hair dries, leaving it loose around her shoulders and slightly wavy. Her eyes flash silver for a few seconds, then it's gone at fast as it came.  
"Thanks," She gets up and walks back to the arena. Chloe starts talking with a tall man with a very deep farmers tan. She motions for me to come over.  
"-Ok. Ya, I'll try to be here on Mondays. Thanks, bye." She says, Coach Jessie nods and walks off. A brown haired girl walks by and stares at Chloe, as if waiting for something.  
"Hi," The girl says.  
"Hi Cassie," She says absently. The girl-Cassie smiles. Chloe does a double take. "Oh. My. Gods." Chloe tackles Cassie in a hug. "Oh my friggin gods Cassie! It's been so long."  
"I know, now, are you going to introduce me to this... Friend of yours?"


	13. Ch 13 Back to camp

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Sara or Liz. **  
**PLEASE READ:**  
**So I'm thinking of introducing new characters in the next chapter. So if you wanna be in my story PM me or review. Tell me your godly parent, your gender, strengths and weaknesses, how you want your character to look, etc. I might just put you in. :)**

**Chloe**  
"I know, now, are you going to introduce me to your... Friend?" I blush,  
"This is Percy. He's my… Friend."  
"Right," She says then pulls me closer so she can whisper something. "Just a friend? He can't take his eyes off you."  
"Cassie!" I slap her on the arm and turn to Percy, sure enough, he's staring at me, I silently gasp.  
"Well, it was nice seeing you." Cassie grabs my phone and taps in her number. She gives me a hug, "And it was nice meeting you." She waves at Percy. "See you soon, hopefully?"  
"Bye Cassie," I say and she walks to the parking lot.  
"Ready to head home?" Percy asks after Cassie walks away.  
"Nah, let's go to the beach. It's pretty close."  
"Fine with me,"  
"Ok, c'mon." I grab his hand and start running. When we get to the beach, it started to get a bit dark, I hear Percy gasp.  
"What?" I ask, turning to him as we get on the sand.  
"Nothing, it's just really peaceful."  
"Oh, want to go in the water?" I ask him, he nods and we race to the water. I splash into the water, beating Percy, but not by much. He runs in after me and grabs my hand, pulling me under the water. Instantly, an air bubble forms around us. He controls the water to take us to the ground, about 10 feet underwater. "Thanks for coming back today." I say, turning to him. I hadn't realized it, but, slowly, the water around, us started to rise, my eyes flash silver. "What are you doing to the water?" I ask. He doesn't answer, he is just staring into my eyes, mesmerized, "Percy?" I ask, he is in a trance. I look into his eyes for a minute, he grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him, then into a kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck, without hesitation, when we break apart, I ask him a question, "Tell me what you wanted to tell me when we were at the beach, back at camp, I want to know." He looks at me, a bit shocked, then nods. He starts to get a bit nervous and blush,  
"I-I wanted to tell you that... I-When you guys crashed I looked at you and thought you were beautiful, all three of you were, but you stood out to me. I carried you to the big house and stayed with you until you woke up. When you hit my nose, I didn't care, I was just happy that you were alright, then-" I cut him off as I lean into him and kiss him again. He comes closer to me and kisses me back. All I was thinking was, 'HOLY CRAP! Percy Jackson is kissing me! Best day of my life!' When we part, I look around and find that he transported us to the small river in the forest by our house.  
"Percy... We forgot my backpack." Percy rolls his eyes.  
"Ok, gimme a sec." Percy closes his eyes in concentration. A few minutes pass and my backpack comes floating towards us, Percy picks it up and it dries instantly.  
"Thanks," I kiss his cheek, "Let's go inside, they're probably wondering where we are." He nods and we walk out of the river. He holds my hand and I dry off, I smile at him. We walk up to the back door, Will, Liz, and Nico were talking at the table. Sara is passed out on the couch, spazzy moments leave her exhausted. I knock on the back door and open it, making the three at the table jump.  
"Gods, Chloe! You scared us!" Liz whispers angrily, not to wake up the sleeping monster.  
"Sorry," Percy says and we walk inside.  
"Where were you guys, anyways?" Liz asks like a curious mother.  
"At the beach,"  
"Right..." Liz trails off and smirks. Percy and I sit down, then suddenly there's a knock at the door.  
"I'll go get it," I say, but Percy gets up too. I open the door cautiously.  
"SURPRISE!" Eve, Ashley, and Jackie shout. Jackie is holding a cake thats says 'Happy last day of school/ 17th Birthday' You see my birthday is in May and we've been really busy in school we didn't have time to celebrate.  
"Thanks," I say and invite them inside. They see the boys at the table and Sara sleeping.  
"Looks like you're already having a party." Ashley says. Eve wiggles her eyebrows when she see Percy standing behind me. They walk in, Ashley is holding a few presents.  
"Hey guys," Liz waves to them from the table and stands up.  
"Hi," They say in unison.  
"I'm Nico," Nico says, seeing the girls confused faces.  
"Will,"  
"How do you guys know each other?" Jackie asks me in a whisper.  
"Will and Sara, Nico and Liz, and, now... Percy kissed me." I look over at Percy and smile. He puts his arm around my shoulders. Liz over hears and squeals in a _very _un-Liz way.  
"Finally! And when did this happen." Liz asks. Jackie puts the cake on the table and lights the candles as I tell them what happened. Percy pulls me closer to him, I hear a groan, then a pillow flies through the air, almost landing on the cake. We all turn around and see a not-so-happy Sara standing with her arms crossed. She cracks a smile.  
"What, did you think you were gonna sing without me?"  
"Yes, did you want to join?" Liz says innocently, Sara glares at her then walks over to Will.  
"HIPPO BIRDIE TWO EWE! HIPPO BIRDIE TWO EWE! HIPPO BIRDIE DEAR CHLOOOOOOOOE! HIPPO BIRDIE TWO EWE." My friends sang. I have very weird friends. They came up with that when I did the Zoo Corps **(A/N Corps is pronounced as Cor)** thing when we were fourteen. I became really close with the zoo 'family' meaning the people who work there. We had goofed around and fun. I filled Sara in on what happened. I opened my presents and we played some games. Soon it was late and Eve, Ashley, and Jackie had to leave.  
"Will we be able to hang out this summer?" Eve asks.  
"Probably not, we're going to... Be visiting family." Sara says, glancing at Will and the other boys.  
"But I'll be back every Monday for classes." I say.  
"Okay." They say together as they walk out the door.

**Sara**  
"I'm tired," Chloe yawns, "Let's leave tomorrow," She suggests and starts walking to her room.  
"Wait," Liz grabs her shoulder, "where will the boys sleep?"  
"One on each couch, one on the floor." Liz nods and Chloe keeps walking to her room.  
"Sara, time to go to bed." Liz turns to me, I'm on the couch, almost asleep.  
"I'm too tired," I reply and try to get back to sleep.  
"C'mon," She starts pulling on my hand.  
"It's ok, Liz. I'll get her." Will interferes before Liz and I get in a fight.  
"Fine," She huffs and goes over to Nico.  
"Let's go," Will throws me over his shoulder and takes me into my room. He puts me on my bed and lays down next to me. He stays for a while until I start to doze off. After a few minutes, he starts to get up, but I grab his hand.  
"Stay, please?" I say, looking up at him.  
"No, I have to sleep on the couch." He says.  
"Please?" I ask quietly and look up at him.  
"Fine," He sighs and lays back down. I curl against him and close my eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

When I wake up, it's light, I look next to me and smile. Will was sound asleep, I shift on my side to face him. I scoot as close to him as I can and kiss him, his eyes flutter open. After coming out of a bit of shock, he kisses me back, suddenly, the door bursts open.  
"Sara-Oh Will, hey. Sorry to ruin the make out session, but breakfast is ready." Percy says, Will and I stand up. I pull my hair into a loose bun because it's a knotty mess.  
"Fine," I hold Will's hand and we walk out of my room. Nico is sitting with his head on the table, half asleep. Percy knocks on his head as he walks past.  
"Wake up," Percy says.  
"I'mup!" Nico slurs. Chloe is sitting across from him listening to her music. I hear the the shower running, meaning Liz is in the shower.  
"Hey Chlo," She looks up. "Share the music." She makes a face and plugs her iPod into the speaker. Country music blares through the speakers. Percy covers his ears mockingly.  
"IT BURNS!"  
"Oh it better not." Chloe says, advancing towards him.  
"This sooo won't work for you two!" I laugh  
"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Percy says cowering in fear.

**Liz**  
"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Percy say covering his face  
"You better be," I say, everyone turns toward me. "Now what are you kidding about, exactly?"  
"LIZ!" Nico jumps out of his chair, like a dork. He runs over to me and gives me a hug. Noticing that everyone is staring at us, he lets go, but still keeps his arm around my waist. The worst thing happens next, Chloe. Starts. _Singing_.  
"'CUZ I'LL BE THERE IN THE BACK OF YOUR MIND FROM THE DAY WE MET 'TILL YOU'RE MAKING ME CRY! AND IT'S JUST TOO BAD-"  
"Oh my gods, Chloe." I snort, "Shush!" Chloe pouts. Suddenly, the room starts to shimmer and Chiron's figure pops into the room.  
"Percy, hello."  
"Hi Chiron," Chloe says.  
"Oh, hello ladies, Nico, Will, I didn't see you. May I, ah, talk to Percy alone?"  
"Sure," Sara says.  
"Bu-" Chloe starts to protest, she's interrupted by Sara ushering her outside. "Fine then, I'm gonna practice." She skips toward her bow and arrows and loads one.

Soon, Percy comes outside.  
"Ok, pack your bags and lets go."  
"Why?" Liz, Sara, and I ask in unison.  
"We just need to go soon." He says, we nod and rush inside, soon I can hear Chloe whining. She's always been horrible at packing. If she doesn't have help she either over packs, or under packs, its ridiculous how useless Chloe can be sometimes. "Sara?" She pops her head inside.  
"Yes?"  
"Help her," I sigh.  
"Got it," Sara retracts her head and walks to Chloe's room, I keep packing. Soon we are all ready to go.

**Chloe**  
We arrive at camp via shadow travel and, as usual, Nico is about to pass out and Sara feels sick.  
"One of these days, I'm actually gonna puke." She clutches her sides.  
"Thats lovely," I say and we head in the direction of the big house. When Chiron sees us walking over, he smiles and trots over.  
"It's nice to see you all again. Now, ah, Percy, did you tell her?"  
"No, I don't want to." Percy whines, I look at him, he seems sad.  
"Chloe," Chiron addresses me, "your mother contacted camp. She wants you to join her hunt for two weeks." I stare at him in shock.  
"But..." My eyes are silver.  
"You don't have to leave 'till next week though." Percy says reassuringly.  
"And if you want, you can stay with her." Chiron finishes.  
"I-I don't..." I trail off then run to the forest to think.

**Liz**  
"Chloe, your mother contacted camp. She wants you to join her huntresses for two weeks." We all stare at him in shock.  
"But..." I look at Chloe, her eyes are silver.  
"You don't have to leave 'till next week though." Percy says, trying to reassure her.  
"And if you want, you can stay with her." Chiron finishes.  
"I-I don't..." She trails off then runs into the forest. Percy starts to chase after her.  
"Percy, let her go." Sara says, grabbing his arm. She turns to me after Percy calms down a bit, "I can't believe Artemis is forcing her to be one of her huntresses for two whole weeks. I officially have a grudge against the goddess of the hunt." She huffs, crossing her arms across her chest.  
"Calm down," I say cautiously, I know how she gets when she's angry. I put my hand on her shoulder but she brushes it off. She grumbles something under her breath and goes in the direction Chloe went.  
"How come she gets to follow her?" Percy asks.  
"Because," I reply.  
"Can I go then?" He asks.  
"No, you shouldn't cross Sara when she's angry, especially when she's angry at a goddess."  
"Right, what about you?"  
"I know better to cross her." I say confidently. I'm also angry with Artemis, and I'm pretty sure she already hates me, so I didn't need to follow Chloe and Sara. I follow Nico onto the porch. Percy runs off, I decide to let him go this time.  
"Chiron, does she have to go?" I ask Chiron.  
"I'm afraid she does, Artemis wants her too." He says.  
"Does she have to stay forever?"  
"She has to do the two weeks, then she gets to decide if she wants to or not."  
"Ok," I sigh. I hope she chooses to stay. I get up and go to Nico, "Let's go to the beach," He nods, taking my hand, and we walk off the porch.

"You don't want Chloe to go, do you?" Nico finally asks as we walk on the sand.  
"No," I say sadly, he puts his arm over my shoulder.  
"She has the choice to stay or not, she probably won't stay." He reassures me.  
"I know, but still..." I trail off. I look at Nico, he smiles but his eyes look a bit sad, "What's the matter?" I ask him.  
"I missed you a lot." He replies.  
"Me too," He leans into me and kisses me.

**Sara**  
I follow Chloe into the forest, "Chloe?" I start looking for her.  
"Up here," She says quietly, she sounds like she's been crying. I look up, she's perched in a tree close to me on a high branch. I climb up next to her and sit on the branch.  
"Are you ok?" I ask her and put my arm around her shoulders.  
"No, my mom wants me to become a huntress and I don't want to leave." She starts sobbing, I give her a hug.  
"It's ok," I tell her, "I don't think anyone else wants you to leave. But you get to choose if you want to stay with her or not after the two weeks."  
"How are you and Liz taking it?" She asks.  
"I think Liz is a bit mad but she doesn't want to show it. Artemis already hates her enough. And me, I'm pissed." I growl.  
"How's Percy taking it?" She sniffs.  
"He's upset, and a bit angry, I think."  
"You think?" I look down, Percy is standing at the base of the tree. He starts climbing up.  
"Hi Perce," Chloe gives him a hug. I climb down to give them some space.  
"What if you like it?" I hear Percy ask as I leave. Then Chloe starts to cry again, I sigh. I swear on the River Styx, if she stays... I trail off in thought as I walk out of the forest. I walk to the big house to find Will, when I get there, Liz and Nico were gone.  
"Where's Will, Chiron?" I ask him as I walk up.  
"I think he went to the cabins." He says, pointing in the direction he went.  
"Thanks," I say and run off. When I get to the cabins, I go to the Apollo cabin and knock on the door.  
"Hi," I say as a girl opens the door.  
"Hi, do you know where Will is?" I ask.  
"No, sorry." She shakes her head.  
"It's ok," I say and she closes the door. I walk around to the back of the cabin, Will likes to hang out there every once and awhile. When I get there, I see the worst thing ever. My boyfriend was kissing another girl.  
"WILL?!" I scream, he breaks away from the girl and looks shocked.  
"Sara, I can explain," He pushes the other girl away.  
"No, I don't need one." I feel my eyes start to water and I run to my cabin.  
"Wait!" I hear him yell, I ignore it and rush into my cabin. I run to my bunk and lay face down on it. I feel a hand on my shoulder.  
"Sara, are you ok?" I look up, Annabeth was sitting on the edge of my bed.  
"No,"  
"What happened?" She asks, I sit up and look at her. There is a knock at the door, she to get up to open it.  
"Don't answer it, it's Will. I caught him kissing an Aphrodite girl." I start crying, Annabeth gives me a hug.  
"It's ok, let's go outside." She stands up and I follow reluctantly. We open the door to find Will, waiting, looking guilty.  
"Sara-" Annabeth puts up her hand and stops him.  
"Save it," She walks me over to the big house. When we get there, she sits me on a chair and gets me a glass of water. "Everything will be ok." She tells me. We sit in silence for a while and I drink my water. Suddenly, Will runs up the steps.  
"Please let me explain," He pleads.  
"Go-" I cut Annabeth off.  
"It's fine, just let us be alone please." She nods and gets up, as she walks past Will, she glares at him. After she is gone, Will sits down.  
"Sara, I'm sorry. You saw that wrong, let me explain." His voice cracks.  
"I'm waiting," I tell him sternly.

***FLASH BACK* (A/N Will's POV)**  
I walk down the stairs from the big house and head towards my cabin. I say hi to my siblings and other friends as I get closer. When I get there, I walk inside and go to my bunk. After a few minutes, I get bored and walk behind my cabin, a place I like to go when I want to think. I lean against the wall and close my eyes. Suddenly, I feel a pair of lips on mine, I open my eyes, thinking it's Sara. I am surprised at what I see; it's an Aphrodite girl. I try to push her off but she doesn't let me, she keeps kissing me. Then, my worst nightmare happens, "WILL!?" I turn to see Sara, looking shocked.  
"Sara, I can explain," I push the other girl away.  
"No, I don't need one." I see her eyes start to water, 'This isn't happening.' I think to myself.  
"Wait!" I yell as she turns and runs off. I turn to the Aphrodite girl, "You, you ruined my relationship!" I yell at her, she just smiles and keeps looking at me.  
"Did I? I'm _soo_ sorry." She says sarcastically, twirling her hair. I glare at her and run after Sara. I hear muffled voices as I run up to the Athena cabin.  
"Crap," I mutter. I knock on the door but no one answers. After a minute, Annabeth opens the door with Sara standing behind her, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Sara-" Annabeth cuts me off, putting her hand up.  
"Save it," She leads Sara to the big house. I slouch down in a chair and sigh. I decide to go and try to talk to her again.

***PRESENT* (A/N back to Sara POV)**  
I stare at Will, "I don't believe you," I say to him.  
"Please, you have to." I shake my head.  
"I'm sorry-" Percy and Chloe walk over, their eyes are both red and puffy.  
"Hey, whatcha guys doing?" Chloe asks, trying to lighten her mood.  
"Nothing," I stand up, "just talking to my _ex_-boyfriend." I glare at Will then walk off to find Annabeth.


	14. Ch 14 The Hunters

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Sara or Liz. **  
**PLEASE READ:**  
**So I'm thinking of introducing new characters in the next chapter. So if you wanna be in my story PM me or review. Tell me your godly parent, your gender, strengths and weaknesses, how you want your character to look, etc. I might just put you in. :)**

**Chloe**  
"I-I don't know," I sob, Percy starts to cry after I answer his question. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead. We sit in silence up in the tree for awhile. "Percy," I say, he looks at me, "you know I'd never leave you guys, right?"  
"I know, but what if you actually like being in the hunt, and if you want to stay? That means you don't get to see us that often, and, when you do, you won't be allowed to be with me." He states.  
"I know. I'll see if I like the hunt, I might. But I have a choice; immortality and no boys, or normal demigod life with all of my friends." I sigh. "Even if I say no, Artemis will probably make me go with them sometimes."  
"Ya," He says, I hear someone scream in the distance, it sounds like Sara. "We should probably get going, c'mon." He lets go of me and I start to climb down, he follows. When get back down, he wraps me into a hug, then leans in and kisses me.  
"Where should we go?" I ask him.  
"Let's catch up with the others at the big house." I nod.

"Hey, whatcha guys doing?" I ask as we walk up to the big house, Sara and Will are talking. I look at Sara more closely, her eyes are red and puffy, like mine, 'Why has she been crying?' I think to myself, she pretty much answers my question with what she says next.  
"Nothing," Sara stands up, "just talking to my _ex_-boyfriend."  
'Did she just say _ex_?' I think. She glares at Will and walks in the other direction. I stare in shock, pretty sure Percy was doing the same thing. When I snap out of it, I march towards Will and slap him.  
"What the _Hades_ did you do to her, Will?" I yell at him, Percy walks up next to me.  
"Ya, what _did_ you do to her?" Will looks at us nervously, I wasn't going anywhere until he gave us an explanation. I cross my arms over my chest and look down at him.  
"Uh... She caught me, um, k-kissing another girl-" He starts to say more but I don't let him, instead I punch him in the jaw.  
"How could you do that to her!" I shout angrily, he wipes a drip of blood off his lip.  
"Chloe, calm down." Percy grabs my arms so I don't punch Will again. I keep glaring at Will as we sit down across from him.  
"T-the Aphrodite girl, I don't even know her name, kissed me first." He insists.  
"Which one was-" I'm cut off by a squeal. We turn around to see a girl our age, I look at Will, his eyes are full of rage. The girl runs over to Will and sits on his lap.  
"Get off," He tries to push her off, but she bounces back on. Then, she leans into him and forces him to kiss her, that was too far. I get up and throw her off of him, she lands face down on the porch.  
"He said get off!" I yell. She sits up and glares to me.  
"What is it to you?" She asks.  
"You really wanna know?" I growl, unsheathing my dagger, out of the corner of my eyes, I see Percy and Will with wide eyes. I must have looked pretty funny, I mean, I have red puffy eyes and was pulling a knife on a pretty Aphrodite girl. She stands up, dusting herself off. "Your name?"  
"Calista, daughter of Aphrodite. My name means beautiful in Greek." She curtseys like it's a big deal, and when she straightens, I see a smug look on her face. I narrow my silver eyes.  
"Of course," I say icily. Suddenly, Liz runs up the steps, loudly, and we all turn and look at her.  
"I just saw Sara with Annabeth, she looked pretty upset. Does someone want to tell me what happened?" She looks at Will immediately, then, seeing his face, she looks to me, "What did he do?" She asks angrily.  
"I'll explain later, I have some_thing_ to deal with at the moment." I motion to Calista.  
"Fine," She huffs and sits down, keeping an eye on Will.

**Liz**  
I eye Will wearily, he keeps glancing back between me and Chloe and the other girl as the others walk out the door. The moment the door slams shut, I reach out with my magic, or the feeling that is my magic, and pin Will up against the wall.  
"What did you do to Sara?" I say in a low, threatening voice. "The only other times she's actually run away from a problem was in 8th grade, where we tried to arrange a 'wedding' between her and Eth-this other kid in our class. Ask me about that later, it was actually pretty funny." I clear my throat. "Anyways, what did you do to her?" He stares at me for awhile, then tries to talk, but he can't. I loosen my 'grip' on his neck and he coughs a bit.  
"I-I can't-" He lets out a big breath, then his eyes roll back. His reaction surprises me, and I release my magic. He crumples to the ground.  
"Crap," I mutter under my breath, I guess I held him a little too long. I roll him onto his back and stand up to get Nico, instead of Chiron, so I wouldn't be in much trouble. I walk out the door and find Chloe and the other girl fighting, Percy and Nico are spectating from the sidelines. "Nico," I whisper, he looks over to me and I motion for him to come over.  
"Hey, what is it?" I drag him by his hand to the door and open it. "What happened here?" He kneels next to Will.  
"I, uh, may have used some magic to get some details, and I guess it was a _little_ too much, because he, um, passed out." Nico just stares at me.  
"You used _what_?"  
"_Magic_," I reply, saying it in a childish tone. Nico shakes his head.  
"Show me,"  
"Just remember, you asked for it." He nods, ignoring my comment. I focus on him for a few seconds, he smirks, thinking it's not working. Then, his hands fly up in the air and he slams against the wall, he looks shocked. "Sorry if it was a bit hard," I release him from my hold and he falls to the ground. "You ok?" I ask him as I help him up.  
"How did you do that?" He asks, not answering my question.  
"Child of Hecate, remember. Are. You. Ok?" I repeat sternly.  
"Ya, fine. So you-" He's cut off by a groaning noise. We turn around and see a half conscious Will, rolling around, trying to sit up. "Hey, buddy. It's nice to see you're awake." Nico says, walking over to him.  
"What the hell happened?" He looks at me with a scared look in his eyes. I look down awkwardly.  
"Sorry..." I bend down to help Nico stand him up. When we get him up, he looks a bit dizzy. "Now will you tell me what you did?" I ask.  
"I'd rather not, knowing what you can do to me." He says, eyeing me warily. I raise an eyebrow at him and nod subtly.  
"I'll tell you," The door bursts open and Chloe stands there. She has a few cuts, I peer behind her at the other girl. She was lying on the ground, face down, motionless. "She's a crybaby, I barely touched her." Chloe says, seeing me eyeing her knife suspiciously.  
I unconsciously undo and redo the scarf around my neck. Chloe notices this and groans.  
"Liz, what did you do this time?"  
I clear my throat. "I may or may not have hurt someone, who hurt a different someone, but it was a complete accident."  
"Liz..." Chloe says threateningly.

**Sara**  
"-I don't believe him." I finish telling Annabeth the story. I feel my eyes start to water.  
"It's ok," She puts a hand on my shoulder.  
"I know, it's just, why?" I ask, more to myself than to her.  
"Mmm," She trails off in thought and nods. I lean against the outer wall of the Athena cabin and close my eyes. Annabeth mumbles something under her breath.  
"What?" I say, opening my eyes and looking over at her.  
"I said that everything happens for a reason." I wait for her to explain, but she doesn't. We sit in silence until Chloe and Liz find us.  
The next week speeds past, and soon it is time for Chloe to leave. We, Liz, Percy, Nico, Annabeth, and I, walk with Chloe to the big house to meet the hunters and Artemis. Percy and Chloe were walking ahead of us, hand in hand. I look at Artemis' face when she sees Chloe and Percy, she looks angry. I smirk.  
"Hello mother," Chloe courtesies, we all follow her example and bow. A dark haired girl steps forward. Her hair was cut short and choppy with a silver circlet woven into it. Her eyes were electric blue, and a bit intimidating.  
"Hello Percy, Nico, Annabeth."  
"Hi cuz," Nico says, Percy nods slightly and Annabeth hugs the girl.  
"I'm Thalia," She says to Liz, Chloe and I.  
"Hi, I'm Sara, this is Liz." I point to Liz. Chloe steps towards Thalia nervously.  
"I'm Chloe,"  
"I know." Thalia turns to Artemis, who hands her a circlet similar to her own. Thalia turns back to my best friend and weaves it into her hair. Chiron come out of nowhere.  
"M'lady," He bows to Artemis. "Hello girls."  
"Hi Chiron," Thalia smiles.  
"Well you do know it's Friday, right?" Chiron says his eyes sparkling, Thalia's smile widens.  
"Capture the flag." One of the girls behind her says.  
"Can we stay for tonight?" Thalia asks Artemis.  
"I suppose," She turns to Chiron, "We will only beat you though, _again_." She smirks.  
"Shall we go to dinner then?" Chiron asks as the conch horn blows.

After dinner we take our places at the campfire. Chiron clears his throat, everyone quiets down when he stomps his foot, "As you all know, the huntresses are with us tonight... And it's a Friday." Cheering breaks out throughout the crowd. We all rush off to get our armor and everything we need after he finishes the rest of the announcements. Annabeth, Liz, the boys, and I all went together.  
"So what's the plan?" I ask as we finish adjusting our armor. They explain the plan to us, Liz and I were supposed to help guard the border. As we're getting into our places, Chloe walks by with Thalia.  
"My armor hates me," Chloe mumbles. I laugh, startling her, probably because I was out of sight, in a tree. Chloe looks up.  
"Gods Sara," She laughs too. She stops suddenly, realizing something, "Wait, why are you in a tree?" I climb down.  
"I have honestly no idea." I reply. Thalia, who'd been keeping a straight face, starts laughing too. Liz jumps down from a tree nearby.  
"Where the Hades did you come from Liz?" I ask, she shrugs.  
"I poofed." Liz says simply, Chloe bursts out laughing-again. "How is that funny?" Chloe's face becomes very serious,  
"I'm stressed, and scared, and hyper, and a million other things. And now, for a dramatic exit." She steps back into the river, which only came to her knees. "NOOOOOOOOO! I'M DROWNING!" Chloe shouts dramatically as she splashes around, getting us wet.  
"Ok, Chloe, we've got to get to our places. See you later. Don't take our flag." I stick out my tongue as Liz and I run off.

**Chloe**  
Thalia and I sprint through the forest towards our flag. "Ok," I say between strides, "So I'm going for the flag with Phoebe. You and... I forgot who, are guarding the flag, and everyone else is on defence. Right?" I ask.  
"Ya," Thalia says simply. We arrive back at the flag and I find Phoebe, the girl I was stationed with.  
"Hey Phoebe." I say as we walk up. Phoebe was big and beefy, she looks about 18. She's easily aggravated and becomes violent quickly, she's also a great tracker and healer.  
"Hi, ready?" I nod, and pull myself up into a tree. "What are you doing?" Phoebe asks, confused.  
"Something," I say mysteriously as I climb higher in the tree. "Follow meeee." I say, I know this forest like the back of my hand. Every chance I get, I come here. I know all the good spots to hide and scout. I know all the secret paths and small groves, where the monsters like to hide. There is probably way more for me to explore but I have all summer right. I explain this to Phoebe, who is amazed, as she follows beneath me on the ground.  
"So-" Phoebe starts,  
"SHHH!" I hiss, "Get up here," Phoebe scrambles up the tree just before Will crashes into the clearing being chased by none other than... Sara. I sigh, "Stop," I jump out of the tree and grab Will's arm. "You jail, you," I point to Sara, "back to your side."  
"B-but that's not fair!" Will whines.  
"Do you want me to let her catch you?" Will eyes widen and he shakes his head violently, "Thats what I thought. Now, Sara, go." She nods and runs off in the other direction. I turn back to Will, it looks like Sara had already gotten to him a bit, he had some bruises. I decide not to ask.  
"What if she goes to get the flag?" Phoebe asks worriedly,  
"She won't, I trust her."  
"This still isn't fair!" Will yells as we walk back to Thalia.  
"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Thalia says, stalking out of the trees. Phoebe smiles and pushes him forward.  
"Prisoner," Phoebe replies. Thalia smirks. "Well, we've got to go." Thalia waves us off, taking Will to the jail.

We make it to the creek without any incidents.  
"Wait here," I tell Phoebe as I climb up a nearby tree.  
"What is it with you and trees?" She asks, I chuckle.  
"More than you think, ask me some other time." I reach the top and scout for campers. I see two, ten yards to the left, and another one, thirty feet ahead. "Ok, follow me.'' I cross the stream and head towards the left. I quietly creep up behind one of the campers I saw from the tree, he was a son of Ares.  
"Gottcha," I say as I hit the back of his head with my bow, knocking him out. He crumples to the ground with a moan. I see Phoebe out of the corner of my eye, she was behind the other camper, who had seen me. The other camper was slowly walking towards me, unaware that she was being stalked by a huntress, I wink at her and she turns around. Phoebe makes her move and lunges at her. They roll on the ground for a bit, they don't stop until Phoebe has the other girl in a headlock. Phoebe stands up after the camper passes out.  
"We are so going to win." She smirks as we walk in the direction of the other camper I had seen.  
"Ya," I agree. We reach the camper. Liz. I stop in my tracks.  
"What is it?" Phoebe asks.  
"I can't hurt her, she's my friend." Phoebe nods and thinks.  
"I'll throw a rock into the forest and make a distraction, then, we'll slip by." She suggests.  
"Ok," I agree and she picks up a rock, throwing it as far as she can. It hits some trees and makes a loud noise. Liz whips her head around to the sound and runs after it.  
"Let's go," She says and we run through the trees towards the flag.

When we get to the flag, I see Percy and another camper, possible son of Morpheus, who was asleep, guarding the flag. We, Phoebe and I, squat walk back to a bush.  
"Ok, so I'm gonna distract Percy and you'll get the flag, right?" I ask, confirming the plan. She nods.  
"How are you going to distract him?"  
"You won't like it."  
"I gathered that much," I whisper what I'm going to do in her ear. "No! I won't let you do that! We, the huntresses, don't like boys." Phoebe shivers like they were toxic, gross, chemicals.  
"It's the only way to do it without a fight." I say convincingly, Phoebe squints her eyes closed and sighs.  
"Fine, go." I jump into action, squat walking towards the rock pile the flag was planted on. When I can't get any closer without being spotted, I climb a nearby tree. I step out onto a branch over the rocks. I land silently behind Percy and tap his shoulder.  
"Mmm." Percy turns around, I throw my arms around his neck and hug him.  
"I don't wanna leave," I murmur. He hugs me back. I kiss him and hear a low growl, obviously from Phoebe.  
"I know, I don't want you to go either." Percy says, not hearing the growl. "Shouldn't you be with the hunters?" He asks.  
"I got away from them." I say and grab his hand, "C'mon, lets walk." We start walking in the opposite direction of Phoebe and the flag. She knew what to do.  
"So, what are you supposed to be doing-" Percy's broke off by a rustling in the trees. Phoebe jumps out with the flag.  
"To answer your question, _we_ are taking _your_ flag. See ya!" I yell as Phoebe and I run as fast as we could to our side. I hear Percy run back to the other camper and wake him up. That was a bad choice for him, Phoebe and I were already way ahead of them. We near the stream, picking up some other campers. Phoebe had handed me the flag so she could fend off the campers. She leaps over the stream ahead of me. I follow her, barely making it as a camper lunges towards me.  
"Nice job, though I didn't approve of it completely." Phoebe claps me on the back as the other huntresses surround us.


	15. Ch 15 Chloe leaves and someone dissapear

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Sara or Liz.**

**Sara**  
Liz and I pursue Chloe and the other huntress along the stream. Chloe is holding the flag, so I go after her. Liz tries to distract the other girl, it was an OK match. Chloe and me, Liz and another girl. Somehow, the other girl gets Liz off her tail just long enough for her to push me away from Chloe, I slam against a tree. "Ow," I mutter, I look over at Liz. I swear that owls are flying all over, it looks like a huge flock. I blink to see if they go away, instead of going away, they are replaced with black dots that are moving around and getting bigger and bigger and bigger and b- "Oh no," I say grumpily as I try to stand up, "No blacking out for me." I get dizzy and almost fall, but I catch myself using the tree. "Liz, the black dots are swimming around! Do you see them?" I ask her as she returns.  
"Sara, did you hit your head?" She asks slowly, I guess it's so I can understand.  
"I don't know. Does it look like I hit it?" I turn around so she can see the back of my head.  
"Yes, Sara-" I cut her off.  
"Stop talking to me like I'm a baby, I can hear and understand you perfectly fine, Liz lady." She sighs.  
"Ok, then. You have a gash on your head, you probably hit it on the branch." I put my hand to the back of my head and feel a warm liquid.  
"Well, I think that I should get this looked at. Liz?" I spin in circles until I see Liz.  
"Yes?"  
"Is normal to not feel my hands?" I ask. I put my hands in front of my face and wiggle my fingers.  
"No, no, it is not. C'mon, let's get you to the big house."  
"Fine," I huff. "Did we lose?"  
"Yes," She grumbles.

When we get to the big house, Liz takes me into the infirmary. I sit on a bed and feel someone start to clean the gash. When they take their hands off my head, I turn to them to thank them. But I don't, when I see who it is. "Will," I look him over, I had beat him up pretty well, his left eye was starting to get a bit purple and he had a few cuts on his face.  
"Hey," He says nervously. I glare at him and stand up to find someone else to take care of my wound. "Wait, where are you going?" He puts his hand on my shoulder. Bad move on his part. He realizes his mistake a second too late. I grab his hand and twist it around, then push him to the ground. The campers around us stare, then slowly inch further and further away from me. I sigh and walk off to find Liz, leaving Will to moan in pain by himself.  
"Liz, how dare you leave me with... him." I say as I approach her. She was talking with someone, for a second, it looked like she was talking to a giant... "SP-SPIDER!" I scream at the top of my lungs and jump on Liz's back.  
"-What the-Sara!" She tries to brush me off, but I was clinging on for dear life. "Get off! It's only Nico!" I blink, the spider changes into Nico, I slide off her back.  
"Sorry, it's just Will, arm, black eye, push, shove... Then Nico sp-spider and ..." I ramble on.  
"I think she hit the tree a little hard." Nico says.  
"No shiz, Sherlock," Liz mumbles.  
"Why would you that say?" I say, then think about what I just said for a minute, "Sorry, I meant, why would you say that?" I correct myself and start to fall.  
"Let's get you looked at by someone, now." Liz and Nico grab my arms to keep me from falling.  
"Just, not... You know who." I say eyeing Will, who was standing in the doorway, cradling his arm. I push past him to find another Apollo camper.  
"Healer?" I hear Liz say.  
"Busy," Half a dozen campers reply.  
"Looks like it's up to me," Will says happily.  
"I-" I start to protest then let out a sigh, "Fine," I sit on a chair. "But if it hurts, you better watch out, 'cause a punch is coming your way." I close my hands into a fist and ready my arm to punch him. I feel a soothing hand on my head, unwillingly, I start to relax. I guess I doze off because, all too soon, I feel someone shaking my shoulder.  
"Sara... Sara? Sara wake up."  
"I'm gonna risk it... Snellybelly-" My eyes snap open and my arm shoots out, hitting something soft. Once my eyes focus, I see my fist made contact with Will's stomach.  
"Go away and let me sleep!" I yell as politely as I can in my grumpy, half asleep, state. They take a step back.  
"It's time to get up. I have to leave soon." Chloe says, shaking me.  
"No." I reply quickly.  
"Sara..." Liz says in a threatening tone. I turn back to them and sit up.  
"Fine," I huff, feeling a bit dizzy. I stick out my arms for balance as I stand up. I manage to grab onto someone. That someone turns out to be Will. He helps me stand back up. "Thanks," I mutter and flash a quick smile. He just stares at me like he won the lottery. 'Why did I smile?' I think as I walk out the door with everybody else.

**Chloe**  
"That's not going to work," Thalia says when I exit the big house with Sara, Liz, Nico, and Will.  
"What's not?" I ask, clearly confused.  
"That," She points at my chest. I look down at my brightly colored shirt. "Here, go change. Pack anything else you might need." Thalia pulls a sliver backpack out of nowhere and tosses it to me.  
"Ok," I catch it, and run towards my cabin, I do an un-needed ninja roll, hoping nobody is watching. I sit for a moment then hear someone laughing. Turning around, I see Percy behind me, laughing.  
"What the Hades was that?" Percy asks between laughs.  
"My ninja roll, duh." I say smartly, standing up. "Ok I gotta change so... Wait for me, or whatever." Percy walks up next to me and we continue to my cabin.

We get to my cabin and I open the bag Thalia gave me. Inside, there's a sliver t-shirt and tank top, silver/grey camo pants, black skinny jeans, a black belt, a light jacket and other supplies, like a sleeping pad and stuff like that. I grab the tank top and the jeans. "Percy, out." I say, pointing to the door as I hear him walk in. "No boys in Artemis' cabin."  
"Fine," He sighs. I close the door behind him and change into the clothes and pull on my black combat boots. I pack everything back into the bag and swing the door open. "Well, you look... Silvery?" Percy says after staring at me for a few seconds, with a sad glint in his eyes.  
"Thanks... I guess." I reply, "Oh wait I need-" I dart back inside to grab my phone (just incase), iPod, and their chargers, quiver, bow, and dagger. "These." I step back out onto the porch and grab his hand.  
"Ready?" Percy asks as looks me in the eyes. I put my hands around his neck.  
"No," I glance back to the big house, I can barely see our friends. "Artemis probably won't approve..." I trail off in thought. Percy studies my face looking for an indication or hint of what I meant.  
"Approve of what?" Percy shakes me out of my thoughts, I pull him closer and kiss him. Percy wraps his arms around my waist and hugs me, kissing back.  
"That," I whisper into his ear.  
"You're probably right." Percy says quietly, I laugh.  
"Lets get back." I sigh.  
"But I don't wanna." Percy whines.  
"Come on, I need to go." I say and try to drag him off the porch but he doesn't budge. "Oh, so we're playing _that_ way." I jump onto his back and tickle him. He starts laughing and tries to fling me off. I lean back until he starts to fall, before we hit the ground, I turn so he takes the blow.  
"Thanks a lot." He mutters. I sit up on the ground and help sit him up.  
"You're welcome." I say and kiss him again. Percy stands up and wiggles his finger with an evil glint in his eyes.  
"I'm gonna getchu." My eyes widen. Throwing the silver pack over my shoulder, I roll backwards and jump to my feet.  
"Catch me if you can." I reply and sprint towards our friends. Percy chases after me. I duck behind a tree, hoping he doesn't notice. I peer out from behind it, no one is there.  
"Looking for someone?" Percy asks from behind me, making me jump. I whirl around and see him there.  
"PERSEUS!" I run out of the trees.

Percy catches me after a few minutes. He wraps his arms around my waist, stopping me. I laugh and catch my breath. Somebody clears their throat. Looking up, I see Sara and Liz with nervous expressions.  
'What are they doing here?' I wonder, realization spreads across my face. Sara shakes her head slightly towards the left. The smile on my face drops. Artemis. She was glaring at me with... Disgust? How can she do that to her own daughter? Then I realize something, it's not _me_ she's glaring at, it's Percy. He let's go of me, also noticing her. I straighten and readjust my pack.  
"Hi," Percy says.  
"M-mom," I stutter nervously.  
"Well, are you ready to go?" Artemis asks sternly.  
"I think," I reply quietly.  
"She _thinks_," Artemis says, turning to Thalia.  
"Go easy on her. She's obviously scared." Thalia gives me a reassuring look, I nod slightly. "Now that that's 'settled', let's go. Say goodbye to your friends, Chloe." Thalia says. I go over to Sara and Liz and give them each a hug. I turn to Percy and pull him into a kiss. I try to break away, but he holds onto me.  
"Percy," I whisper through my lips, "I need to go. I'll see you soon." He breaks away from me and lets go reluctantly. I give my friends one last look before turning to my mother. Her face was red with anger, and maybe a bit of embarrassment. I pull my iPod out of my pocket and put one of the earbuds in my ear. I fumble through my songs and playlists, finally deciding on Drops of Jupiter by Train. **(A/N Whenever this song comes on, I sing Zeus instead of Jupiter, I'm just that much of a PJO nerd, be jealous :) **I give Sara and Liz one more hug, I give one to Annabeth too, I wait 'till Artemis looks away and I give Percy a kiss on the cheek.  
"I'll message you." I whisper so only he can here. I play a smile across my face and turn to the hunters. "Ok, I'm ready." I say.  
"First, you must take The Pledge." Thalia says, " Since we do not know if you are staying with us forever we had to make some, er, changes." Thalia tells me what to say and I repeat it,  
"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis," I glance around at my friends, Sara gives me an encouraging smile but I can see the worry in her eyes, trying to be hidden with the smile. "I turn my back on the company of men," I glance sadly at Percy. "Accept, _temporary, _eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt." An uneasy silence spreads across Camp Half-Blood, as if everyone was holding their breath.

**Liz**  
Percy sighs as Chloe leaves. I turning to him I say, "Drama queen, it's only two weeks. You can survive that long without her."  
"Shut up," He glares at me, I roll my eyes.  
"Hey guys," Will says calmly from behind us, we turn around. I look at Sara immediately, she was keeping her cool-or at least, trying to. 'I need to have a talk with each of them,' I think in my head.  
"Hi," Sara says. He looks at her with sadness for a moment, then turns back to the rest of us.  
"What should we do now?" I ask, it was a Saturday so we had free time all day.  
"GO SWIMMING!" Nico yells. We all laugh and nod in agreement, then head off to our cabins to get our swimsuits. I run into the Hecate cabin and get my swimsuit. After changing into it, I walk outside and go to the Athena cabin. I knock on the door and Sara comes out in a pair of shorts a CHB t-shirt, I assume she has her suit on under it.  
"Ready?" I ask her. She nods and we walk to the beach, everyone could catch up to us when they were ready. Her head had healed a bit, thanks to Will, so she could come swimming with us. When we get there, Sara runs to the sand and takes off her shorts and shirt, then runs into the water. I walk to the edge of the water and stick my feet in the water. Suddenly, someone covers my eyes with their hands. I use my magic and pry them off, then turn around. "Hi Nico," He smiles and looks at his hands like they weren't his.  
"Hi," He slings his arm over my shoulders. The others join us a few minutes later.  
"Come on, guys!" Sara yells from the water, swimming out, next to a sad Percy. I sigh and walk in the water with Nico and Annabeth. Will follows us cautiously. Before we get into the water, Nico takes his arm off me and runs in. I hang back and wait for Will to catch up.  
"Hey Liz," Will says as he comes next to me.  
"Hello," I reply, looking into the waves.  
"How's Sara doing?" He asks, I turn to him.  
"Good, she's mad at you. I'm sure you know that, though." I say as I look at Sara, splashing around in the water.  
"I know. It's just... She's killing me, I want her back. I-I miss her." I stare at him.  
"Why don't you just tell her that?" I ask.  
"Whenever I try to, if she's alone, she blows me off and walks away. Then, if she's with you, or anyone else, she just changes the subject." He explains, I nod.  
"Need me to talk to her?" He nods.  
"Please," He says with a helpless look.  
"Ok, I guess I can talk with her." I reply and wade deeper into the cool water.  
"Hey, Sara!" I yell, getting her attention. "Mind coming over here?"  
"Sure," She shouts back and starts swimming towards me.  
I dive into the water, then go straight back up and squeal as I feel something grab my ankle. "Curse you, Percy." I look down. It's. Not. Percy.  
I am dragged roughly under the water and blackout.

**Sara**  
I head over towards Liz when she dives down, probably to meet me. She pops straight back up with a squeal, says a few words I can't make out, then disappears with a look of shock on her face.  
"Liz!" I dive and start swimming faster towards the spot she vanished. I look around, not noticing anything strange, I go to the surface to catch my breath.  
"Guys," I yell, and everyone looks over at me. "Liz is gone!"  
"What do you mean, 'gone'?" Percy asks.  
"Well, she was there, and now she's not." I motion to the place where she just was. Percy dives under the water. He comes up a minute later.  
"She's gone," Percy says, confirming our fears. "I didn't see any creatures around there at all, actually." He frowns, looking confused.  
"Well, we better get going before something happens to us too." Will says. I look over to Nico, as he hasn't said anything, and see him staring at the spot where Liz disappeared in shock. I splash over to him, put my arm around his shoulder, and guide him away.

"You ok?" I ask Nico and sit him down on the sand. He doesn't reply. "Hey," I clap my hands in front of his face, "Nico!"  
"What?" He grumbles.  
"No need to get mad, I was just wondering if you were ok." He shrugs, "We'll get her back. I am just as worried as you, trust me." I say and look at the water. The others went to go inform Chiron on what happened. I start drawing random shapes in the sand subconsciously. I tap my fingers nervously on my other hand.  
"Why would you be worried?" He asks, looking at my hands.  
"She," I cross, then uncross my legs, "is my best friend, like a sister. Plus, Chloe's gone and... Ya." I say.  
"You need to calm down." He says as Ebony runs onto the beach.  
"Sara, Liz, there's a call for you guys-" She falters, "Wait, where's Liz?"  
"She, uh, disappeared..." Nico says quietly. Ebony is clearly confused.  
"What?"  
"She's g-"  
"Gone," Nice cuts me off, "She disappeared, we don't know where she went!" He yells madly. Ebony takes a step back, startled.  
"B-but... She-she can't be gone..." She says dejectedly. She looks over at me, "Can she?" I nod sadly. "Well, what happened?" She asks nervously and sits down next to me. I explain what happened and we sit in an awkward silence, Ebony stares at the sand and new designs carve themselves in. Nico's laying on his back, I think he fell asleep, and I fidget, A LOT. Finally, I get up and start looking for sand crabs, I remember how they really creep Chloe out. I stand in ankle deep water and let a wave come in, as it goes out, I kneel down and dog my hand into the sand. I let some sand slip between my fingers and feel something crawling on my hand. 'Jackpot,' I think as I move the leftover sand to reveal a large sand crab. I'm shoved into a flashback.

***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

"_Hey Chloeeeeee!" Me, Liz, and Chloe, we were all 14 at the time, were at the beach it was the last few weeks before our first day of high school. I had a HUGE sand crab in my hands as I race towards my friend who was tanning on the beach, typical Chloe. She sat up and glanced at Liz, who was reading next to her._  
"_What?" She asks. I open my hand slightly, an evil glint in my eyes. Her eyes flash,-we never really thought much about it back then it was just normal-she bolts upright and runs. Chloe runs in a wide arc around me towards the water, I chase after her gently dropping the crab into the sand. Chloe doesn't notice though. I catch up to her and drop sand onto her head, she screams and ducks beneath the wave. I glance behind me to see Liz watching us with an amused smile. Chloe rises out of the water and jumps on me, pulling me beneath the surf as well. Liz joins us and splashes Chloe._  
"_HA!-ACK!" Liz splashes me too. Chloe and I lock eyes_  
"_One," I mouth_  
"_Two," Chloe whispers. _  
"_Three!" We say in unison, and tackle Liz._

***END FLASHBACK***

I slouch into the sand and let the crab go. An image of blond hair and blue eyes crosses my mind. "I miss you..." I whisper quietly, not sure if I was talking about Liz... or Will.


	16. Ch 16 Crap!

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Sara or Liz.**

**Liz**  
I wake up in a grassy meadow. 'Where the Hades am I?' I think.  
"You are here, nowhere, everywhere." A feminine voice says.  
"Thanks for the info," I grumble, "But _where_ exactly?"  
"Like I said, here, nowhere, everywhere." She says again.  
"Great,"I mumble sarcastically. "Could I at least _see_ who I'm talking too?"  
"Oh! Sorry, I forgot." The voice apologizes quickly. A woman pops into existence in front of me. She is beautiful, always changing. I immediately know who she is.  
"Aphrodite," I nod a greeting, I turn my head away from her and roll my eyes.  
"Walk with me." The goddess doesn't wait for a reply and starts walking. I hurry to catch up and wait for her to say something. She doesn't say anything for a few minutes, so I decide to speak up.  
"Where and why did you take me?" I ask.  
"Why do you think?"  
"How am I supposed to know? You're the goddess of love and beauty! What would you want to do with me?" I shout, instantly regretting it. It's not very wise to yell at a god or goddess, if you know what's good for you.  
"Well," The goddess sighs and shows a look of disappointment on her ever-changing face. "The reason I took you is for me to know, and for you to find out." She giggles. I sigh. I was stuck with the freaking goddess of love and beauty with no way out.

"Sooo..." We have been walking around for what seemed like forever, in an endless meadow. I can't tell exactly, because my watch has stopped. I haven't gotten hungry or thirsty, either. 'Probably some godly magic.' I think.  
"Sooo..." Aphrodite repeats.  
"What!" I snap, I am grumpy and tired. I sit down on the spot. "What do you want?" I shout, glaring daggers, at the goddess' back. I need to contact somebody. Suddenly, a bubbling brook sprang into existence in front of us. Spraying a fine mist into the air, creating a rainbow.  
"Crap, I was hoping you wouldn't figure that out soon." Aphrodite mutters, and poofs out. I fumble in my pockets for a golden Drachma. Of course, no such luck. I close my eyes and concentrate. Opening my eyes I find a pile of glittering, golden coins. I grab one and toss it into the mist.  
"O' Iris goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering."An image shimmers in the mist and Piper appears. "PIPER! YOUR MOTHER KIDNAPED ME! Now get me back!"  
"I can't really do that," She says.  
"Well... Then tell her to tell me what I'm supposed to find out!"  
"Wha...?"  
"JUST DO IT!" Piper looks taken aback, then closes her eyes. The mist disappears and I wait, and wait. And wait some more. Finally, the goddess comes.

**Sara**  
"SARA!" Will launches himself into the room I had found with Percy and Nico after Liz disappeared so we could talk with Chiron. "We need to talk."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"I'm busy."  
"Too bad." He grabs my hand and pulls me out of one room. Into another room.  
"Now what?" I demand.  
"I miss you. I want you to take me back." Sadness glows in his eyes. I remember when I first met him. When he helped me find my weapon.  
"I-I can't." I lie. "I don't know what to do-Why I should trust you?" I ask. I feel tears prickling the back of my eyes, I try blink them away quickly. I thought about who I was. I do not cry. Will looked at a loss of words.  
"I... You. Bu-" I storm out of the room. The tears didn't want to leave. Will would not see me cry. I could hear him coming after me.  
"Is everything alright?" Percy asks as I come back into the room.  
"Fine," I say through clenched teeth. I look up, tears threatening to fall.  
"You sure?" Nico asks.  
"Can-can I just..." I run out of the room and towards my cabin.

When I get there, I grab a wad of mortal money and my jacket. Without anyone noticing, I walk past the camp boundaries. The long road stretches out, I pick the direction of the city, maybe a taxi would come and I could get a ride.  
"Sally, where do you think you're going?" Mr. D's voice boomed over the hill.  
"Crap." My plans are ruined. "Party pooper!" I shout and, out of instinct, scramble up a tree. Chiron canters over the hill, Will and Percy are right behind him. The moment the boys see me, they rush over.  
"What are you doing?!" Will demands.  
"Leaving." I reply sternly.  
"Ah... No." Will says.  
"Ah... Yes." I climb higher up the tree.  
"Then I'm coming with you."  
"No, you're not. Now leave me alone." I try to sound convincing, I may not have Charmspeak, but I can still persuade people to do things. I turn on my branch and look at the horizon. "Listen, I just need some time to think and be alone." I climb even higher in the tree. Will comes up a few branches. I look down at him, he doesn't know how much I miss him. I want him to feel bad for what he did to me. He looks down at Percy.  
"You three go back to camp, I'll stay here."  
"You sure?" Percy gives me a slight nod then looks back to Will with a _she might murder you_ look in his eyes.  
"Yeah, go back." Will confirms. Percy nods and walks back up the hill. I see him talk with Mr. D. and Chiron. Chiron looks over and me and gives me a concerned glance. I give a slight nod, indicating that it's alright. He nods and they walk back to the Big House.  
"What do you want now?" I ask Will. He turns towards me and scoots closer, then grabs my hand.  
"We need to talk, _now_." He says. I sigh and try to scoot further away, but he pulls me closer. "No, you're staying here and we're talking." He says firmly.  
"Fine," I agree. "What is it?"  
"I seriously miss you and want you back-well no, I need you back."  
"Can we do this later?" I ask. He looks at me for a moment, in slight shock. Then, before he can reply, I pat his hand and say, "Thanks," I scramble down the tree and run back to camp, before I can change my mind.

The days pass, no Liz, no Chloe. I occasionally run into Will, nothing good comes out of it. Him, begging me, and myself holding back tears of sorrow. But now I've had enough! I can't handle Will badgering me to take him back anymore.  
"Will, just stop!" I stom away leaving Will in the dust. I don't know where I'm going. I run away in a blind rage. When I finally stop, I find myself in front of a glowing silver cabin. Chloe's cabin. I open the door and march inside. I fling myself on to Chloe's bunk. The tears that had been stinging the back of my eyes for days, finally stream down my cheeks. I hear someone enter during some point, they murmur something and leave. I don't know how long I lay there, I must have fallen asleep. When I open my eyes, it's dark outside. A pair of PJs are on a bunk nearby, most likely left by whoever came by. On the PJs, lay a note. It said;  
_Sara,_  
_Take your time, stay here if you need too. We've talked to Chiron he says it's fine. If you need anything, find us._  
_Annabeth & Percy_  
Tears start rolling again, 'I've got the best of friends and two of them are missing.' I think. I lay there for a bit more looking at all the artwork Chloe had plastered to the walls. At least half of it she had painted or drawn herself. I roll onto my stomach and just lay there. Suddenly, the room starts to brighten. I sit up quickly. An image of a forest shimmers in the room. Chloe, I think. As if on cue, she appears in the Iris Message.  
"Hey," She says and waves.  
"Hi," I sniff.  
"Everything ok?" She asks, seeing my puffy eyes and hearing me sniff.  
"Well, Liz kinda...disappeared after you left." She stares in shock for a moment.  
"What? How?"  
"We were swimming and something dragged her under the water. Percy," She grimaces at his name, "went under to look. But he didn't find her or see anything out-of-place." I explain.  
"Oh... How is he?" She asks quietly so the Hunters don't hear. I know she's talking about Percy.  
"Good. He misses you, though." I reply.  
"Yeah, I miss him too. But I miss you and Liz more. I wish I could just be back at camp already." She says with a bored expression. I hear I high pitched _YIP!_ from one of the white wolves. Chloe's attention is directed somewhere behind the mist. Panic spreads in her eyes. "Crap!" She mutters, "I'm supposed to be on watch-" A reptilian hand slashes through and dissolves the mist. But not before I can see the pain and terror, morphing my best friend's face.  
**DUN DUNNN DUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN**


	17. SO SO SORRY

I'm so sorry I haven't been writing, but the summer has just begun and I should be starting to get back into the groove. I'm going to start rewriting this so it is actually going somewhere.


End file.
